


Life is Warm Bodies - The Untold Chapters (being edited)

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Life is Warm Bodies [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, Warm Bodies AU, family!ArcadiaGays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, I’m back with the new addition to the Warm Bodies story. Remember, if you guys have any ideas for it, send them to me. You should probably read that first so everything makes a bit more sense but some of the chapters in this story won’t require that. They can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mona Lisa

**Chapter One: The Mona Lisa (Past)**

**Rachel’s POV – Abandoned Art Gallery**

Chloe, Victoria and I sneak down the long hallway of the now abandoned art gallery we managed to get into. Since the outbreak, no-one seems to care about art anymore which is understandable. People are struggling to survive after all and cultural aspects just aren’t crucial to that.

“I really don’t know how you losers dragged me into this,” Victoria grumbles in irritation as she follows behind me and Chloe.

Chloe glances back over her shoulder at Victoria as she complains, “Oh quit whining Icky Vicky, this will be fun if you just shut up. I need some stuff to make my room not look like a prison cell, like the rest of the house. David has no taste.”

Victoria rolls her eyes and sighs in resignation, “What did you have in mind exactly?”

Chloe flashes her an impish grin, “First off, I need to go exploring, see what catches my eye.”

“You had better hurry up, some of us don’t have all day,” she mumbles under her breath as she crosses her arms.

I nudge her out of her pouting, “Now, now Victoria. This is a great opportunity for us. No-one is here anymore. We can just grab what we want and go. It’s a waste to let all this stuff gather dust. Besides, you can’t say that nothing in this place grabs your interest.”

Victoria’s eyes wander over the dusty paintings, some of which had fallen onto the floor or were propped against the wall, “Well… maybe… fine I’ll have a look around,” she reluctantly concedes.

I smile smugly at her, “See that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Chloe strolls down the halls as if she owns the place. Technically she could if she wanted. The original owner is probably long gone by now. She stops in front of a painting partway down the hallway with a pensive expression, “Hmm… I would say that this painting highlights the depravity among men and…”

Victoria rolls her eyes at Chloe’s mockery, “Knock it off Price, quit being an art critic,” Chloe flashes her a mischievous grin before grabbing her from behind and lifting her up into the air. She starts spinning around, quickly gaining momentum much to Victoria’s surprise, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to lighten up a bit,” Chloe chuckles as she continues to turn faster and faster.

Victoria struggles against Chloe’s vice-like hold, “Get your peasant hands off me.”

I laugh at the display. Chloe and Victoria may appear to despise each other, but in truth they get on really well. It’s surprising really. I guess the prospect of the end of the world does strange things to people.

“Say please,” Chloe mentions in a cheeky tone. She knows damn well that Victoria won’t do it.

“No fucking way. I order you to put me down,” Victoria defiantly refuses.

This only works to fuel Chloe’s mischief, “Sorry, I have decided to insight a revolution against your absolutist rule, until my demands are met.”

Chloe is enjoying this way too much. I don’t know where she gets all her energy from. Poor Victoria doesn’t stand a chance. A loud crash echoes through the hallway and I look over to work out what just happened. In her excitement, Chloe has managed to bash into one of the paintings, resulting in her and Victoria falling into an undignified heap on the floor.

Victoria groans lightly as she sits up and rubs her head, “Ouch. That’s it Price, you are dead.”

“You have to catch me first,” before she has even finished this sentence, Chloe has jumped to her feet and sprinted down the hallway, laughing maniacally as she runs.

Victoria goes to give chase, but I stop her, “I wouldn’t even bother Victoria. Do you know how many times Chloe had successfully evaded David?”

She sighs and looks at the painting on the floor before picking it up to check the damage, “Fancy Price nearly destroying the Mona Lisa. She just loves to try and destroy expensive pieces of artwork.”

“Hey, Priceless,” I shout down the hallway to get her attention.

Chloe pops her head around the corner, “What?”

“You just nearly destroyed the Mona Lisa with Victoria Chase as your weapon of choice.”

Her eyes widen in delight, “That is so fucking cool,” Victoria’s rage long since forgotten, she strides over to us and grabs the painting from Victoria, “Maybe I’ll take this one as a memento.”

* * *

 

**Later - Chloe’s House**

The three of us are sat on Chloe’s bed as she inspects her new acquisition with a satisfied smirk.

“At least this adds some class to your otherwise poverty stricken existence,” Victoria remarks as she glances down at the painting.

Chloe leans over and licks Victoria’s face. She immediately pushes Chloe away with a disgusted sneer, “Ew. I am going to get a shower before I catch your poverty. I will deal with you later Price. There will be a punishment for your blatant lack of respect. You two had better not be doing anything by the time I get back. I have no desire to see you two at it.”

Victoria makes a swift exit, leaving Chloe and I alone. There seems to be something on Chloe’s mind if her expression is anything to go by, “So, Rach what do you think?”

I look at the painting thoughtfully, “Hmm… it’s not really your style.”

“Yes but it’s my souvenir from the day I almost killed the Queen Bee, Victoria Chase with a priceless piece of art,” Chloe clarifies as she tilts her head to the side.

I smile at her predictable reasoning, “Don’t let her hear you say that, or I think it will be Victoria who will be doing the killing,” I kiss Chloe on the cheek as she continues to inspect the painting, “Don’t think to hard babe.”

“It’s just… it’s missing something,” she announces as her brow furrows deep in thought.

“What’s that?” I ask, curious to hear the answer.

Chloe stares at the painting for a few seconds before she breaks out into a wide mischievous grin, “I know,” she twists on the bed over to the chest of drawers beside the bed. She fumbles around in the top drawer and produces a small tube of almost empty dark blue paint.

I shake my head with a small smile, “Do I even want to know?”

“You have to close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise,” Chloe whines.

“Fine,” I close my eyes for what feels like forever, “Are you done yet?”

“Not quite,” she whispers close to my ear.

Seconds later I feel something soft on my lips. Chloe is kissing me. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her towards me. I lay on my back with my eyes still closed and Chloe straddles me. Her hands begin venturing up my top, then I feel something tickle my nose. I open my eyes to see her brandishing the paintbrush with a lop-sided grin.

“Hey, Priceless, no fair. You aren’t supposed to be painting me.”

She shrugs as she gets off me, “What can I say, I saw an opportunity and took it.”

I grab one of the brushes and some paint, “Captain Chloe, I hereby challenge you to a pirate duel. Engarde.”

Chloe jumps up, assuming a fighting stance, the brush held out from her body like a sword, “Argh, I accept ye challenge, ye lily-livered scallywag.”

When Victoria re-enters the room a few moments later, she is not prepared for the sight of me and Chloe running around like lunatics, flicking paint at each other. Chloe aims for me, but misses and hits Victoria instead.

“Whoops, sorry Icky Vicky,” she apologizes while trying to stifle a giggle.

If looks could kill…. Victoria glares at Chloe, “What the fuck Price? Do you even know how much this fucking costs? Do you and Caulfield have some fucking competition to see who can ruin my cashmere with paint the most times?”

Chloe’s face falls at the mention of Max. Victoria looks taken aback and then guilty for mentioning her, “Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Chloe waves away her concern, “It’s ok. It’s not like we can just avoid this topic forever. She’s going to come up sometimes,” I grab Chloe’s hand and squeeze it lightly.

There is an awkward silence for a second before Victoria changes the subject, “Well, I’m going to see if I can clean the paint out of this,” with that she heads on out of the room.

The gloomy aura hanging around Chloe vanishes soon enough, although it’s obvious that hearing Max’s name again has affected her, “I will never tire of seeing Victoria covered in paint.”

“Are you going to show me your grand masterpiece now?” I prompt her, curiosity getting the better of me.

Chloe covers my eyes with her hands and guides me to the painting, “Ready… now.”

When Chloe uncovers my eyes, I am met with an interesting sight. Everything about the painting is the same apart from one blaring change. Above the lip of the Mona Lisa is a dark blue painted mustache.

“What do you think?” Chloe asks, looking very proud of herself.

“It looks beautiful babe. It kind of reminds me of David now.”

Chloe chuckles heartily at this comparison, “Oh yeah, you’re right… maybe we can use it as a dartboard,” she adds as an afterthought.

I push Chloe’s shoulder playfully, “You are evil… not that I would say no.”

Without warning I grab her from behind and squeeze her tight, “R-Rach, c-can’t breathe…” she manages to say while struggling to breathe.

My hold loosens slightly, “Sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. You looked hella adorable.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep,” I confirm as I playfully nip at her ear lobe. We lay down on the bed, my arms wrapped tightly around her, “Maybe it’s best if we don’t show Victoria, she will go nuts.”


	2. Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is facing a dilemma. She can't seem to find the right words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another one from Rachel’s POV. This one is pretty heart-breaking considering what happens. Why do I keep doing this to myself? As much as I like humour, I like sadness just as much. That explains why I got into Life is Strange.

**Chapter Two: Writer’s Block (Past)**

**Rachel’s POV – Rachel’s House**

How to start? That is always the hardest part after all. I’ve never done anything like this before. There is so much I have to say, but no sufficient words to express it. God, why is so hard to say how I feel? I have been sat like this on my bed for hours and am no closer to solving my problem. I guess I’ve tried to hide everything for so long, refused to admit it, that now… now I can’t.

“Well done Rachel. You can’t even do this simple task. I should be simple. All you need to do is write down everything you’ve been hiding for the past several years. No biggie,” I sigh as my pen hovers over the blank paper.

_Dear Chloe,_

Is that alright? Is it to impersonal? Should I write something else?

_Hey babe,_

No. I scribble it out. That makes it sound too informal. This is serious. After a few attempts, I settle on just putting _Chloe._

“That will have to do. Right now the fun part,” I focus my attention on the blank pages, trying to find the right words to express myself. It’s much harder than I had anticipated it would be. For some reason, the words in my heart just don’t translate on paper.

“Why is this so hard?” I throw the piece of paper up in the air in frustration. I lay down, watching it slowly spiral down to earth and come to rest beside my hand. I rub at my temples in an attempt to alleviate the oncoming headache pain, “How am I going to do this?”

I hear a confident knock at the door, “Rach… you in there?”

Shit, it’s Chloe, “One minute.”

“What are you doing in there? Are you reading porn? If so, you’re holding out on me, no fair. You know that’s our joint thing,” she lightly teases from behind the closed door.

I chuckle as I shove the paper into the top drawer of the bedside table, “No, it’s not that. You can come in now.”

The door slowly creaks open to reveal Chloe. She enters into my room and stands about a foot away from my bed. Chloe shoves her hands in her pockets, “I just wanted to come by. I was already out this way, so…” she shrugs as her voice trails off into silence. She is so awkward. It’s endearing really. I pat the space beside me on the bed. Her eyes light up. She looks like a puppy who has been given the biggest bone ever, tail wagging. Chloe pounces on the bed, nearly catapulting me onto the floor.

I manage to grab onto the bed post to hunker down, “Hey, watch it.”

“Sorry,” she grins, not looking very apologetic at all. I can’t help but smile back. Her smile is infectious. It is the one thing that keeps me going during everything. She settles down beside me, tucked in close. I put my arm around her, protecting her from a world that doesn’t want to see her happy. Here, time stands still in our own little world, safe from the cruel reality.

“Rach,” she calls out, her voice sounding smaller than usual.

“Hmm…”

She turns her head slightly to look at me, her azure blue eyes flickering with concern, “You sure you’re ok?”

I squeeze her as reassurance, “Yeah, I’m just… having a writer’s block.”

“You write?” Chloe seems surprised by this admission, but not in an asshole-ish way. She is curious rather than dismissive.

“It’s just a little something,” I vaguely reply.

Chloe goes quiet for a moment before cautiously asking, “Can I see it?”

“Not yet. It’s not finished. When it is, I’ll show it to you. Promise.”

“I look forward to it,” she mentions as she snuggles in closer. I wish I could stay like this forever, stay with her. I could try, but eventually I would have to resurface and then I would feel even emptier. I feel something soft pressed against my forehead, “If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles before your 21,” she gazes deeply into my hazel eyes, “Besides, frowning doesn’t suit you. Laughing and smiling does.”

She always manages to make me feel better. Even if it’s just her presence. She looks behind me briefly at the clock on the wall, her eyes widening a fraction, “Shit. David’s going to kill me if I’m not back. But it’s nearly curfew. I can’t be wondering the streets now. I might get mistaken for a zombie and shot.”

“Maybe you don’t have to. You can stay here if you like,” I offer. In fact, it would be good to have her close now. Maybe it’ll help the words I so desperately want to write flow.

Chloe offers up a hopeful, if a bit hesitant, look, “Really?”

How can I say no to that face? “Sure, it will be fun, like the sleepovers we used to have.”

She breaks out into a wide toothy grin, “Awesome.”

* * *

**Next Morning**

The light spills into the room, invading and domineering. I try to put my arm over my face, only to find I can’t move it. I turn and see Chloe has trapped my arm under her body. I try to gentle ease my arm out from under Chloe, but fail. I guess I’m not going anywhere soon. Chloe is a notoriously heavy sleeper. She wakes up for no man… or woman. It’s not so bad. I get to see her looking relaxed and de-stressed. This is a rare sight these days.

“Rach,” I hear a mumbled, almost unintelligible groan, “Are you staring at me in my sleep again?”

I chuckle at her sleepy tone, “Well, if you weren’t so hella adorable, then I wouldn’t do it.”

She shifts to face me properly, her eyes droopy and her tone lethargic from the lingering sleep, “I’m hella adorable, huh?”

I kiss her nose lightly, “Yep. Especially when you’ve just woken up.”

Chloe stretches with several loud clicks, “So, what’s for breakfast?”

I shake my head at her one track mindset, “Is that all you think about, food?”

She grins mischievously in response, “That’s not _all_ I think about.”

I roll my eyes at the sexual sub-context, “Uh-huh. If you can give me back my arm, I’ll see what I can rustle up.”

Chloe shifts slightly and I regain the use of my arm. It’s a bit stiff, but all in all not too bad considering she was laying on it for most of, if not all, the night. I roll out of bead and head on out to the kitchen. I grab some eggs and bacon from the fridge, grab a frying pan from my bare cupboards and turn on the hob to get breakfast going. My place isn’t huge, but it’s cozy.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and lips pressed to the nape of my neck, “Morning.”

“Oh, we are finally awake are we?” I lightly tease as I expertly crack an egg into the pan.

“I always wake up for food,” Chloe states matter-of-factly, her breath tickling my ear.

“What about me?”

She tightens her grip, “That goes without saying.”

“You might want to start practicing what you preach Priceless. I couldn’t wake you for love nor money this morning when you were crushing my arm,” I mention with a smug grin.

I turn my head slightly to see her sticking her tongue out, before she presses her lips to mine. Soon breakfast is well under way, the heavenly smell filling my small kitchen and inspiring various grumbling noises. Chloe sets the table as I plate up and place the food on the table.

I motion to the food as I sit down, “There we go. Eat up.”

Chloe ravenously descends on her food, almost immediately getting egg yolk on her cheek, “It’s so… good. You’ve… outdone yourself,” she says between mouthfuls.

“Chew your food. God what are you, three years old? You have it all over your face.”

She grins at me as I go over to her, napkin in hand to clean her up. It is then that I see opportunity. I go to wipe away the debris, but instead I lick it. Chloe looks momentarily shocked by my action, “Whoa, someone’s hungry today.”

“Only for you, babe.”

I sit back down and finish my own food as Chloe grabs her plate and washes it in the sink. She finishes up and wanders back over to the table with a miserable expression, “I guess I’d better head back. Don’t want Step-douche grounding me for a week again.”

I get up and give her a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early for our salvage mission.”

We stay like this for a few moments before I gently disengage. She reluctantly heads on over to the door and I wave her off as she leaves. A wave of determination surges through me as I return to my room, “Right, back to the task at hand.”

I open the drawer I stuffed the letter in. Once retrieved, I smooth out the paper and inspect it. I flop down on the bed and bring my pen to the paper. Something is different from before. This time words form with relative ease. I write the truth. How she deserves someone who will hold her and never let go. How I lied to her and myself about how I feel. How her smile is the most beautiful thing in this world. Before I know it, I am done. I hold the paper out, scanning the content to make sure I have included everything I wanted her to see.

“When she next comes over, I will give it to her. I’ll confess everything. Chloe deserves someone who isn’t me…” I feel something wet on my cheek and reach up instinctively to inspect it. What is this? Am I crying? I shake my head violently, “Get it together Rachel. Chloe deserves someone better than you. You may love her but…” my eyes widen as the realization hits me and I bring my hand to my mouth, “Oh god. I love her.”

I am so scared of giving her this letter, but I have to. She needs to have the choice to leave. I won’t let her keep going on in a half relationship. I don’t want to have to put her in a position where she has to choose me or Max, but… this jealousy is tearing me apart.

“I’m sorry Chloe for what I put you through. I’m sorry for everything I’m going to put you through when you read that letter. I’m sorry,” I mumble as I curl up in a ball on the bed.

**_“Rachel… Rachel. Are you awake? There is no point in pretending to be asleep. I know you are awake.”_ **

I fold in on myself tighter, feeling the ghost of cold hands touching my body, positioning me. Why? What is the purpose? Maybe there isn’t one.

**_“Because, dear Rachel, I can.”_ **

Will this nightmare ever end? “It’s just a memory. He can’t hurt you now. Think of Chloe, not that sick fuck. Think of the beautiful girl whose smile penetrates even the darkest of your thoughts. Breathe.”

I rock slightly as the memory slowly fades, replaced with Chloe’s smile, the way her eyes light up without restriction. I stay like this for some time. When I see her next, I’ll give her the letter. After that… who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens next. Rachel and Max meet. Max kills her and eats her brain. Rachel never gets to show Chloe her letter, until Max comes along. Would things have been different if she had survived and given the letter directly to Chloe? Thanks for reading.


	3. Tattooed on my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doodling, Chloe recalls a similar time from before the outbreak. There is one key difference however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you’re enjoying the series so far. This is quite a different thing for me. For the Life is Warm Bodies story I had the book to guide me. I’m not finding it too difficult at the minute. I just need to keep thinking of some interesting ideas, easier said than done, but I have a few ideas in the works. Feel free to send me any ideas you have for the story.  
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Tattooed on My Heart (Past)**

**Chloe's POV – Chloe's House**

My scavenged pencil dances on the page. Bold lines form with color illuminating the spaces in between. I have been sat at my desk for about three hours now. Why you ask? I am designing tattoos. I know it may be stupid after everything that has happened, but I take great comfort in just being able to create something. The universe keeps taking and taking, I want to give something back. Tattoos are, however as much about recreating the past as making something new. Sure, the design on your skin is new, but it symbolizes something that has long passed. It is a physical memory, something you can touch.

A stifled giggle penetrates the air, "Chloe, your tongue is sticking out," I turn to glance over my shoulder at my bed. Rachel is sat there watching me as I work with curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing some tattoo designs," her lips quirk into a smile on hearing this. Rachel herself understands the appeal of tattoos, she has some herself.

* * *

**Before the Outbreak**

_A magazine comes flying past my ear, scaring the shit out of me. After stifling the mini-heart attack inspired by the unexpected event, I glance over my shoulder to see the only person who could have done it, "Whoa, what did I do?"_

_Rachel sits on the bed, her legs crossed while she pouts, "I want to get a tattoo."_

" _This is sudden."_

_Rachel shrugs as she shuffles to the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off the side, "I've been wanting to get one for a while, I'm just not sure what to get. It's got to mean something. I can't just get anything. It has to be special."_

_I nod sympathetically. A tattoo is not something to get lightly, "Have you seen anything you like?"_

_She shakes her head in mild irritation, "I've seen some cool designs sure, but they don't feel right," she strokes her chin in contemplation, "I suppose it's because I don't feel any connection with them. I want to be able to tell my own story, not someone else's."_

" _Let me have a look," I stand up from my desk and grab the magazine from the floor before joining her on the bed to inspect it. She's right. There are lots of cool ideas, but nothing seems to scream Rachel Amber at me. She is a complex entity that can't be expressed through these pieces._

" _Maybe you aren't looking in the right place?" I suggest._

_Rachel gets up off the bed, goes to a drawer and empties the contents on the floor. There are so many magazines, "Wow, you really do your research. Come on, let's have another look."_

_We begin sifting through the impressive collection of magazines, some of them not even dedicated to tattoos. After two hours spent sifting through page after page of images, I concede defeat._

" _Do you see what I mean now?" she asks as she finishes off looking through the last magazine._

" _Yeah I do," I agree, "I guess we just have to keep looking."_

* * *

**A few days later...**

" _Happy birthday, Rach," I exclaim as I pull her into a bear hug._

" _Thanks babe," she chuckles as we disengage and make our way over to my bed._

_I fiddle with the envelope in my hand hidden behind my back for a moment, having second thoughts about what I got her, "I got you something. I hope you like it."_

_She smiles as her eyes fall on my hidden hands, "Well, aren't you considerate?" I hand over the envelope and Rachel takes it, turning it over in her hands._

" _Aren't you going to open it?" I prompt, desperate to know what she thinks of what I decided on._

_She lifts her eyes from the envelope with a grin, "All in good time Priceless, you are so impatient. I want to try and guess what it is first," she turns her attention back to the envelope, running her fingers across it to try and figure out its content, "Hmm… this is tricky."_

" _Rach," I whine, the suspense killing me._

_She grins teasingly, "Patience is a virtue."_

_I stick my tongue out at her as she guides her fingers to the opening of the envelope. She slowly pries the flap open, removing the contents from the envelope carefully, "What is…?" her sentence trails off into silence as she stares down at the paper, "Oh Chloe," she lifts her head to look at me, "How did you… when… where did you find this?"_

" _First, tell me if you like it."_

_She jumps on me, peppering my face with soft kisses, "Does that answer your question?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So…"_

" _I designed it," I hesitantly admit._

_Her eyebrows raise slightly as she glances back down at the design of a dragon, "Chloe, this is… its perfect. This is what all those other tattoos were missing. Something personal," she eyes me up with a contemplative expression._

" _What?"_

_Her hazel eyes flicker with mischief, "Maybe you should get one too."_

" _Me, get a tattoo? I can imagine David being so happy with that… hey wait. Tormenting David is what I live for. I'm hella in."_

_Rachel chuckles, "Maybe we should get matching ones."_

_I burst out laughing at the suggestion, "Oh how romantic."_

* * *

**A Week Later – Tattoo Parlor**

" _Ouch," I mumble under my breath as a sharp pain enters my arm._

_The tattoo artist stops for a moment, "Please stop moving, otherwise you will end up having ink everywhere."_

" _Sorry, it's just… ow," I grit my teeth to suppress the pathetic sounding cries of pain._

_The tattoo artist winks at me, "Don't worry, you're doing better than most people. Are you sure this is you first time?"_

" _Yes it is, and if this is anything to judge by… argh… my last," I mention as I glance down at the tattoo outline beginning to form on my right arm, kind of regretting going for a full sleeve._

_They chuckle at my announcement, "That's what they all say."_

_I stare out of the window, trying to take my mind off the pain and wonder if Rachel is doing any better. She probably is, nothing phases her. I push through the pain of the process and soon the outline has been completed, not a moment too soon either. After my arms has been wrapped up and an in-depth discussion on aftercare I am free to leave. I exit into the main part of the parlor to find Rachel already out there on one of the chairs waiting for me. On seeing me, she carefully gets up and approaches me, "So, how was it?"_

" _It stung like a bitch. How does it look?"_

_Rachel inspects my arm gently without touching the outline, "It looks hella cool."_

_I glance back down at the outline, "It's going to look even better when they add colour. How are you holding up?"_

_Her expression turns overconfident, "I am the invincible Rachel Amber. Nothing can hurt me," her bravado never fails to amuse me. I go to touch her calf with my foot but she expertly dodges out of the way, "Nice try, but I won't go down that easily."_

_It's kind of embarrassing seeing my design on Rachel's leg. I'm touched that she decided to get it, "Do you like yours?"_

_Rachel comes over to me and hugs me, taking care not to knock my arm, "I love it."_

* * *

"You're smiling to yourself," Rachel notes as she gently shoves my shoulder to get my attention.

The memory fades as I turn my head to her, "I was remembering when we got our first tattoos."

Rachel beams at me fondly, "I remember it well. I could hear you screaming from the other room."

"Hey, I did not scream. Chloe Price does not scream," I protest defiantly.

Her blonde eyebrows raise skeptically, "Uh-huh. Sure. Not even last week when we…"

"Ok, fine. I may have then. I can't control myself in those kinds of situations."

Rachel winks at me suggestively, "It's fine. I like to hear feedback."

"Yes, but I don't think the rest of the neighborhood appreciated it," I quip cheekily.

"Hey, if I have a talent, I'm showing it to the world," she resumes her mindless flicking through her dog-eared magazine. She really has no shame… then again neither do I. I continue with my drawing. I have the basic outline for two designs: one a doe in a forest and the other a butterfly.

"I'm going to grab some food. You want some?" she suddenly announces.

I lift my head from my drawing, "Hella yes."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Rachel gets up from the bed, chucking the magazine on the floor and exits the room.

I continue my designs by reaching for the array of blue pencils I managed to salvage and start to colour the butterfly. Although the pain of the tattoo subsides, it still marks your skin for eternity much like a memory. It shapes you in ways you never thought possible. Tattoos mark the body while memories mark the mind. They both have their beauty, but this can be bittersweet. It hides a deeper, darker pain than anyone could imagine by glimpsing at the bright colors and bold design.

Sitting here doodling is just like before. Except she isn't here.

* * *

" _Chloe…"_

_I grab some of the pens and paper from my desk and rush downstairs, "Come on, Max."_

" _Hold up, Speedy Gonzales," Max shouts after me, although I ignore it and bound on into the lounge. She finally reaches the kitchen table, lightly panting from trying to keep up._

_I spread all the supplies out ready for an afternoon of doodling, "This is going to be so cool. We can draw all the awesome adventures we are going to go on together when we are older."_

_She smiles at my enthusiasm, "I look forward to it."_

These are the dreams of a child. Lies… all lies.

* * *

" _Chloe…"_

_I don't look up or pay the voice any attention. How could he do this? How could he leave me? He promised he would come back. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I feel arms enveloping me. They guide me onto my side and hug so tight. I feel wetness on my skin, I cannot tell whether it is from me or her. I don't care at this point. I just want to stay here, like this, not thinking, being held, feeling slightly more whole again._

* * *

" _Chloe…"_

_She looks at her feet. She is leaving me, like everyone else. How can she do this? She has seen what I've been through, how can she still fucking stand there, so composed. I am falling apart._

" _Leave me alone Max. I don't want to see you," I growl angrily loud enough so she can hear the venom in my voice. The door to my room creaks open regardless of my protests. Max awkwardly stands there in the doorway, clutching at her left arm as her eyes fall on me._

" _What did I just fucking say?" I mumble as I curl up into a ball on my bed so she can't see me cry. I hear footsteps, feel the bed dip down and see her face, her beautiful tear-streaked face. She wraps herself around me, clinging onto me like a life raft and hearing her whispered apologies. We stay there until Max's parents all but drag her away. I will never feel whole again._

* * *

" _Chloe…?"_

_She stares at me incredulously through the windshield. I take a second to assess the situation, but it's all too much to process. What the hell has she gotten herself into? Nathan is no good. Realizing there isn't any time to think about this, I motion for her, "Get in, Max."_

_She hesitates for a moment before all but diving into my truck. I put my truck in gear and drive off with Nathan shouting after us. Once we are clear of the parking lot, I glance over to the girl sat beside me in the passenger's side seat. She's hardly changed in those five years, not like me._

_What the hell am I supposed to say to her after five years of radio silence? She promised me the world…_

* * *

It's just like before when we drew our silly drawings… but this time she isn't here. Well, that is not completely true. She is here, just not physically. She is tattooed on my heart, forever. I hold my head in my hands, letting the tears fall unrestrained, "Max… I fucking miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should write some happy chapters soon. They are all turning out to be angsty so far. I’ll work on it. I’m just trying to get rid of all my pent up feelings about Life is Strange before the tornado hits, otherwise I will be crying as the episode is downloading. I need to save those tears for the story, I know I’m going to need them. See you next time.


	4. For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is confused. She can't seem to communicate with Chloe. What is stopping her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. There are some spoilers for episode four in this chapter.

**Chapter Four: For Me (Past)**

My hazel eyes flutter open slowly, revealing an overcast sky above me, "Where am I?"

If the graveyard of rusted cars, broken glass and unsorted refuse are anything to go by, I am at the junkyard. Mine and Chloe's safe haven. Our barricade against the world. How many times have we come here just to escape the harsh reality of life I wonder? I hear a noise that sounds like an engine in the distance. That's strange. No-one hardly comes here apart from Chloe and I. We were here most of the time and we never saw a soul.

The noise stops abruptly replaced with the slamming of a door and someone calling out, "Chloe, slow down, wait for me!"

"I know exactly where I'm going!"

There are two voices which echo around in the otherwise silent area. The first I don't recognize, but the second... it's Chloe. I can see her now.

"Chloe," I call out to her, reach out to touch and hold her... but she doesn't respond. She runs straight past me. What is going on?

She picks up her pace until she reaches just a few feet from me beside an old school bus. She stops abruptly and stares down at the patchy grass covering the soil, "Look, this is it! This is it!" she gets on her hands and knees and start to dig.

Why? What is she trying to do?

She glances over her shoulder at a girl I vaguely recognize from photos, "Are you going to help me, Max?" her voice sound broken.

Max dives to the floor and starts to shovel dirt with her hands. After a few moments, her pace slows to a stop, "Chloe, stop. Look!"

Chloe freezes up as Max continues to dig. What has she found?

"Please, no."

Why is Chloe so distressed? I try to move over to comfort her, but I can't. Why can't I? Max suddenly hurls her body away from the hole, her hand covering her nose, "That smell."

Chloe crawls over to the hole, "Rachel."

"I'm right here, Chloe... why can't you see me?" my attempts to catch her attention hang in the air unheard.

"Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please not here!" Chloe scrambles away from the hole and vomits. I want so desperately to go over to her, but despite my best efforts I am pinned to the spot by some invisible force.

Max crawls over to her, doing the thing I so desperately want to do, to hold her tight and never let go, "Chloe."

Mine and Max's voice intermingle as Chloe sobs and cries out. I am frantically trying to be by her side to alleviate the pain in some way, but I still can't, "Rachel... why?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry..." Max clutches onto her tighter and hold her while she cries.

Chloe shrinks in on herself, head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes and her voice crackling with pain, "I loved her so much. How can she be dead?"

"What? I'm not dead babe. I'm right here. I think this practical joke has gone on far too long now," just like before she doesn't hear me.

"What kind of world does this? Who does this?" she sobs inconsolably, her face hidden in her arms as Max does everything within her power to offer some kind of comfort.

Why can't I make the tears from her beautiful blue eyes fade? I look down at and my blood runs cold. I turn my hands over, able to see the ground through them. I stare at them, willing them to materialize, but they don't. All I can do is helplessly stare on while Chloe breaks in front of me. Is this my punishment? This was not how it was supposed to happen. This is not how my life was going to play out.

I find myself able to move again and my feet carry me over to the hole… big mistake. I really wish I hadn't now. Poor Chloe. She shouldn't have seen me like this, no-one should, but especially not her. After tearing myself away from the horror at my feet, I make my way over to where Chloe and Max are huddled. It breaks my heart to see Chloe this way… especially knowing that I am the cause.

I place a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead and then a hand on Max's shoulder, "Hold her for me... comfort her for me... love her for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time with some Chasemarsh. I can write happy stuff, I promise. What we have to remember is that the game itself is not happy. Sure there are some fun, cute parts but equally there are some horrible, traumatic parts we unfortunately can't ignore.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is more than the cold, heartless bully people see...she is lonely just like the rest of us. She is a person with her own thoughts and feelings...it is not me who needs to forgive her, it is herself.
> 
> Victoria has a surprise for Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective for this chapter, Kate Marsh. Thanks to The Masked Trash for the request of more Chasefield. I hope I have managed to deliver. I haven't written much Chasemarsh before so this was a new experience for me, which I really enjoyed.

Life is Warm Bodies - The Untold Chapters

Chapter 5 - future - Down the Rabbit Hole

 

I enter my room and flop down on my bed.

'W...what a week.'

I can't believe everything is over, a cure has been found. Max, of course, being at the centre for finding it. She has save me twice now, once in life and once in death. I'm still a zombie basically, but I'm different. I still have trouble speaking and holding things, but the Hunger has gone. Sure, we still look like zombies...but inside we are human. We are slowly healing. As time goes be, we regain our human form, we bleed, we relearn what it means to be human.

Since the cure, I have spent a lot of time with Victoria. The more time I spend with her, the more I see a different side of her.

She is more than the cold, heartless bully people see. That is her defence against a world where she has been taught that you have to be ruthless to get what you want and take no prisoners. That you have to step on others to reach your goals,

In reality, she is lonely, just like all of us. She is a person with her own thoughts and feelings. Her life is filled with pretenders. Her family only care when she achieves something to improve their position. She has to be perfect, no matter how many casualties it takes.

To be honest, we are not too different. I always felt like I had to please my family, my mother in particular. That is why, when the video happened, I felt like I couldn't go on. I had failed them. My mother disowned me, my aunt was no better.

They weild their faith as a weapon of pride to show people that they are superior. That is not what it is supposed to be. They poisoned my support system, turning it into a competition of piety. They used it to shame me, castrate me from my God.

Deep down, we are all the alone. We try so desperately to gain the approval of our peers, but is it worth it? Is it worth the compromises we make? Is it worth the people who get hurt?

I hear a knock at the door.

'C...come in.'

The door opens slightly. A face peers in. It is Victoria.

'Hey Kate.'

She opens the door further and enters. She stands there awkwardly. I pat the space beside me. She looks apprehensive but makes her way over and sits down.

She thinks she will break me. That if she does one wrong move, That all the work everyone has put into helping me rebuild my life will crumble and I will unravel. She has been so careful around me. She feels guilty on her part for my attempted suicide. I have told her that I forgive her, but it is not me who needs to forgive her, it is herself.

Victoria is beside me. Since the cure, we have been meeting up everyday for tea. Max suggested we do this.

I walk over to the kettle and fill it with water.

 'W...what tea do y...you want?'

'Whatever you're having is fine.'

I prepare the tea.Victoria is quieter than usual.

'I have a surprise for you.'

I turn to face her.

'R...really?'

'Yep, but you have to close your eyes.'

I close them. I hear rustling, then a loud crash.

'Ow.' Victoria curses under her breath.

'Y...you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine. I just knocked into the table. I can't see anything. Its so dark. I'll open the curtains.'

I hear a soft thud.

'No peeking.'

I feel warmth on my hand. Victoria is guiding me forward.

'Ok, open them.'

What I see before me is incredible.

'W...where did you g...get this?'

'It wasn't any trouble.'

In the cage on the table is a white and black rabbit. I look down to see Victoria's hand still encasing mine.

'I know you like rabbits, so I saw one and thought I'd get it. I wanted to see you smile.'

She sees me looking at her hand.

'Oh, sorry.'

She tries to pull away, but I grab her hand tighter and turn it over. It is covered in dirt and scratches. Her clothes are torn, ripped and covered in leaves. Her hair is disheveled and has bits of bush and twigs sticking out of it. I can't help but laugh. The once perfect Victoria Chase diminished to this in pursuit of a rabbit and a smile.

'What?' She looks confused.

'V...Victoria'

I lead her to my mirror. She looks at her reflection.

'Uh...well I didn't have time to change. It took a while to get the rabbit in the cage, and I wanted to show you quickly and...'

I pull her into a hug. She can be so sweet when she tries. This is the side I've managed to coax out of her.

'Th...thank you.'

I kiss her cheek. She blushes.

'Well, I guess that is yet another cashmere I've lost to Blackwell.'

...

Max knocks on Kate's door. No answer. Maybe she's in the shower?

'Kate, are you in there?'

She gently pushes the door. It opens. Victoria and Kate are curled up on the bed. Max smiles and beckons Chloe over. She takes a picture.

'Hella yes Max. We can blackmail Victoria now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really gave me a chance to explore Kate's character. I am not religious, but I can understand and respect why someone would be. However, there are some people who use it as an excuse to feel superior. In my opinion, it should be a support system, to guide you In time of difficulty, not as a way to put people down, especially like Auntie Marsh in the game. That letter infuriated me. 
> 
> Kate was so alone, ostracized from her family and religion. The places she would normally turn to for support were blocked. That is why, even though Chloe gets pissed off, I answer the phone call every time. Kate needs support and if the only person she could turn to ignores her, how do you think she feels?
> 
> I know Kate is a video game character, but people go through this everyday in real life. They feel shut out and abandoned. That is why in get so frustrated. They sometimes feel pushed to remove themselves from the world. 
> 
> No-one should have to be made to feel like this, ever. You are a real person with real feelings and you matter. Never, ever feel as if you have nowhere to turn. I care about you. Everyday I see that someone has read and appreciated my story, I smile. Why? 
> 
> Because I hope that means that what I have written has touched you in some way, that you have learnt something from it, that it made you laugh or whatever, that it has made you feel not alone.
> 
> That is why I write about the difficult stuff in Life is Strange. I could easily gloss over it but in don't. I want people to learn from the story. I want to entertain and make people feel things.
> 
> There is always someone who cares about you. I care about you.
> 
> Also don't make fun of people for their beliefs, sexuality, looks, weight, disabilities or whatever else. It changes people in way you can't predict. Be respectful, even if you don't agree. If you see someone doing this, call them out. Be the person who stands up to bullies. Passivity is almost as bad as being involved actively.
> 
> We all say and do things that are horrible, sometimes unintentionally. If you do, apologise, make up for it, learn from it, become a better person.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll put the extract for the next chapter on tumblr soon.


	6. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great. Why do I always get dragged into this shit? Can’t I go one day without being thrust into a life threatening situation? With Price and Lamefield around that is not likely.
> 
> Victoria is put in a compromising situation, that she totally hates and if anyone says differently, they will feel her wrath. She did not enjoy it...at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back guys. I am still alive. I had a shit load of work to do, and I convinced my friend to play Life is Strange. We did the whole thing over two days. It took something like 13 hours to do. We stopped at 2am yesterday so we could get the whole thing done ready for Tuesday.   
> I am also going to be re-writing Chapter 5, Down the Rabbit Hole as a one shot thing minus the zombie elements and adding/changing stuff e.g. from Victoria’s perspective, including other characters and making it longer etc. do keep an eye out for that.  
> This one is from Victoria’s POV. It is from the Warm Bodies story Chapter 11, Goodbye. Minor Chasemarsh, and some one sided slightly hinted at Maximum Victory, but if you confronted Victoria she would deny it and make your life a living hell. She does not have a crush on Max at all and anyone who even suggests this is now on her shit list.  
> Enjoy.

Life is Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters

Chapter 6 – The Lie

 

‘Where the hell have they got to?’

I am lying on Chloe’s bed, reading an old fashion magazine. I’ve read it so many times. Unfortunately fashion doesn’t seem to be a priority in this new world of zombies. I sigh.

Sirens resound through the streets.

‘What the fuck is going on? I bet it has something to do with Price and Lamefield. They just can’t keep out of trouble.’

‘What the…? Shit. You need to hide, now.’

I hear voices and footsteps. Chloe bursts into the room, Max hot on her heels.

‘Oh finally you decide to come back. What’s going on?’

‘There is a breach.’

‘What?’

Oh great, just one more thing to add to my list of shit I have to deal with. Why can’t Price and Lamefield be subtle for once?

‘Max found Mr Jefferson and was in the process of killing him, but she was disrupted.’

My blood runs cold. That fucker ruined everything. I don’t even want to think about it. At least Max managed to get him.

‘He turned into a corpse. They shot him, but they know it takes a zombie to make a zombie. They are going to come looking. What are we…?’

RING, RING.

I turn to the source of the noise. Can’t I just have a few moments peace and quiet? I just wanted to read my magazine and relax.

‘Is that the phone? Who even uses those anymore?’

‘I don’t know, but we should find out.’

Chloe inspects the phone. An orange like blinks. OUTSIDE.

She picks up the receiver.

‘Hello?’

She listens intently.

‘Ok, I’ll pass you over.’

She hands the phone over to Max.

‘It’s for you. It’s Kate, I think. It’s a bit hard to differentiate.’

Max takes the phone.

‘Kate?’

‘Need to convince D…David we mean no harm. Not going to b…be easy. Hold back. Don’t want you getting hurt.’

She nods.

‘Ok, gather everyone, bring to stadium. Keep them safe.’

‘Be ready for anything. C…could turn bad.’

‘You too Kate. See you s…soon.’

She hangs up. She turns to face us.

‘Kate is g…gathering others. Ready for w…whatever happens.’

Chloe looks at Max.

‘Right, so all we need to do is…’

EMERGENCY CODE 3674

Oh great. Why do I always get dragged into this shit?  Can’t I go one day without being thrust into a life threatening situation? With Price and Lamefield around that is not likely.

‘That doesn’t sound good.’

ALL CITIZENS MUST ASSEMBLE IMMEDIATELY AT THE DESIGNATED ZONE. I REPEAT, ALL CITIZENS MUST ASSEMBLE IMMEDIATELY AT THE DESIGNATED ZONE. THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH. IT HAS BEEN CONTAINED BUT THERE IS THE POTENTIAL OF FURTHER HOSTILES IN THE VICINITY. DOOR-TO-DOOR SEARCHES WILL COMMENCE AS OF NOW.

We exchange glances.

‘We need to go, now.’

I walk towards the exit.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

‘Shit, it’s too late. Quick Victoria, get the make-up back on.’

Chloe shoves Max and me into the bathroom. Right, time for a quick make-over. I grab the make up from the side and start applying it. No pressure. I just have to make Max look semi-human again. Being dead has done nothing for her complexion, not that it was great to start off with…not that I noticed before anyway. There is no way you would ever catch me staring at Lamefield’s face.

‘Hello David.’

‘Chloe, why aren’t you out with the others?’

Max is squirming. God, can’t she stand still for more than 2 seconds.

‘Max.’ I whisper. ‘Stand still.’

‘S…sorry.’

‘I was just going. What is happening?’

‘There has been a breach, you need to get outside with the others, now.’

CRASH!

That did not just happen.

‘Lamefield.’ I hiss.

Max has managed to knock over my shower gel collection. The one I have been collecting for months and months. I had finally got around to sorting it out. Now the bottles lay on the floor. Every time I went on salvage, I would always search for hygiene supplies. Price may be happy smelling like a sewer, but that doesn’t mean I have to be. A Chase has appearances to uphold, regardless of the situation. How the hell does she manage to be so clumsy?

‘What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how much time I spent collecting that?’

Max looks down at her feet.

‘What was that?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Shit, well done Lamefield, now we are going to get found out. Look for somewhere to hide.’

I hear footsteps coming to the bathroom.

‘Wait…Victoria’s in there.’

‘Why didn’t you say that before?’

‘She’s IN there, with someone else. They are…you know…’

What the actual fuck? That is the worst lie in the entire world. I, Victoria Chase would never stoop to bathroom hook-ups. It is so beneath me. I am of high birth and status. Price the Peasant might view this as the perfect place to get busy, but I certainly don’t.

A knock on the door. Too late to hide now.

‘Victoria, now is not the time for, whatever you are doing. There is a breach.’

This is so stupid. Is Price trying to torment me?

I grab Max and push her against the sink. I ruffle up my hair, something I really do not appreciate having to do, straddle Max and shove my chest in her face. Talk about classy. I can’t believe Price is making me do this. She is so dead when this is over. The things I have to do. I really don’t want to get this close to Lamefield, ever. I mean, who would?

It usually takes at least 3 dates and a variety of gifts to get to this romantic level with a Chase. We have standards. This is my nightmare. Especially now that Lamefield is a zombie. Zombies are not pretty at all. Although…Max isn’t too bad I suppose. Not compare to others I have seen... which of course sets my standards low. She still looks human, sort of, and she doesn’t really smell like a corpse.

I did a pretty good job with the make-up before. I even made Lamefield look sort of hot. That is obviously all down to my superior make-up skills, not Lamefield at all.

The door opens.

‘Get out here immediately.’

I put on my best embarrassed look and exit. I straighten myself out.

‘And who is this?’

‘This is Max.’

‘I didn’t ask you Chloe, I asked her.’

‘Uh…um…’

Max really is a master of words. I see I’m going to have to intervene.

‘Well…’

Before I have the chance, David shoves Max roughly up against the wall.

‘David…’

‘You’re a corpse aren’t you? Well?’

All Max manages to do is groan. Way to convince David you’re not a zombie Max. He stabs Max. On seeing that she doesn’t bleed, he pulls out his gun.

‘Chloe, did you bring a corpse into my city? Into my home? Did you let them touch you?

‘David, they are changing…’

He shakes his head.

‘The Dead don’t change. They are no longer human.’

‘How do you know that? Just because they can’t communicate with us doesn’t mean they deserve to die. What if they have thoughts and feelings like us?’

‘That’s impossible. We’ve tested it thoroughly. They have never shown any compassion. Only a desire to kill.’

‘Just like a certain someone I know.’

‘Now is not the time, Chloe.’

‘Now is the perfect time. Max is different, and there are more like her.’

‘No.’ He steadies the gun, pointing it at Max’s face.

‘David, listen to me for fucking once. Something was triggered in them, they are changing, coming back to life. Why can’t you see that?’

‘No why can’t you see the obvious. You are living in a dream world. You don’t understand the real world. People die, they turn, they bite people, they turn…the cycle never ends. The only way to end it is to shot them in the head. There is no hope anymore. There is no cure.’

‘Who made those rules? Who says we can’t fucking do anything about it?’

‘You don’t understand.’

His face softens a bit. Maybe he’s not a total arsehole.

‘You never will. Sometimes, you just have to end it. There is no way of salvaging it. I gave up that hope years ago.’

‘You don’t have to give up.’

David looks like he might give up, but then he tightens his grip. I take back my previous statement, he is such an arsehole.

‘I’m sorry Chloe. This is for your own good.’

I guess it’s down to me to do everything again. I grab the gun from my jeans and push it against David’s neck.

‘Not so fast.’

‘You wouldn’t shoot me.’

‘Just try me.’

I turn to Max and Chloe.

‘Go. Now. Tell everyone. Get to the speaker system. It’s the only way.’

They run. Now what?

‘Victoria, you had better put that down right now, or else.’

‘Or else what? What are you going to do?’

The door is bashed down. Soldiers enter. Shit.

I run as fast as I can. I make my way out of the Stadium. As I run, I crash into someone. I look up. The person is a zombie, but they don’t lunge forward. Instead they offer me a hand. I take it.

‘H…hey V…Victoria.’

It’s Kate. She grabs me and hugs me.

‘S…so glad to s…see you’re ok.’

This is a surprise.

‘W…what’s g…going on?’

‘Max and Chloe are on the run from David. He didn’t take everything too well if you hadn’t already guessed.’

Kate grabs my hand.

‘C…come on. L…let’s get you s…somewhere safe. N…need to tell others what is g…going on.’

She pulls me. Her hand is so cold. Can she feel it I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall see you next time. Have an amazing day.


	7. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our first ever salvage mission. I am so excited. I’ve not been outside since the tornado. I want to see what it’s like now. Sure I’ve heard rumours, but it’s not the same as the real thing.
> 
> ‘You ready to go adventuring?’
> 
> If you were wondering what happens to Dana and Juliet at the beginning of the apocalypse, wonder no more. Their first salvage will obviously go well...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would introduce some new characters into the mix. Enter Dana and Juliet. Now you can find out what happened to them during the story, well at least at the beginning. I enjoyed writing this one so you may not have seen the last of Dana and Juliet.  
> Wardson (I think that is their ship name?) and Amberprice
> 
> Dana's POV

Life is Warm Bodies - The Untold Chapters

Chapter 7 - The Promise

 

This is our first ever salvage mission. I am so excited. I’ve not been outside since the tornado. I want to see what it’s like now. Sure I’ve heard rumours, but it’s not the same as the real thing.

‘You ready to go adventuring?’

Juliet is as psyched for this as I am. She wants to document everything that has happened. She is a journalist after all, even if the whole world has go to shit.

‘You know it.’

We grab our gear and exit.

…

‘Amber.’

‘Here.’

‘Chase.’

‘Yep.’

‘Graham…’

No answer.

‘Graham!’

Warren is too engulfed in his game to answer. I give him a shove.

‘Hey, I was in the middle of…’

‘Graham!’

‘Oh, uh, here.’

David shakes his head.

‘Madsen.’

‘That’s Price to you.’

Chloe looks defiant. She does love pushing him, not that I disapprove. David’s jaw tightens.

‘Ward.’

‘Yes.’

‘Watson.’

‘Here.’

David put away his clipboard.

‘Right. You all know the mission. Get supplies. Anything you can find. Food and Medicine in particular. Do not get distracted by non-essential items. Amber, you are in charge of this salvage. Everyone got that.’

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Good. I expect to see you all back by sundown. Good luck out there.’

We all walk over to the gate. It is over bearing. It opens.

‘Wow.’

Juliet grabs her camera and snaps a shot. She makes a few notes. The streets are desolate and abandoned. Graffiti covers every visible building, messages of hope, despair and cynicism. Chloe walks up to a blank space and reaches into her bag. She pulls out a spray can.

‘Time to add my mark to the world.’

She grins.

Rachel laughs.

‘Priceless, David is going to kill you if he finds out.’

‘Has that ever stopped me before? Besides, you won’t let him, right?’

She looks contemplative.

‘That depends if you’ll stop leaving your dirty clothes on my floor.’

‘It gives me a chance to come back to your place again.’

She winks. Rachel kisses her.

‘Ugh, less PDA, more salvage please.’

Victoria rolls her eyes.

‘Are we jealous Chase?’

‘Jealous? Of you? Ha, that’s a good one.’

‘Are you feeling left out?’

Chloe bounds over to her.

‘Come here. I’ll give you a kiss too.’

Chloe leans over, Victoria fends her off.

‘Get off me.’

This display makes us all giggle.

‘There’s enough of Chloe to go around.’

‘I don’t want any of you. God knows where you’ve been.’

‘I could tell you, but you would probably blush.’

It’s heart-warming to see them like this.

‘I think you’ve tormented her enough for now Chloe.’

Chloe looks over at Rachel.

‘You got luck Icky Vicky. If Rach wasn’t here…’

Rachel comes up behind Chloe and pokes her.

‘Well, Rach is here, so let’s get moving.’

‘I like it when you’re bossy.’

I’m glad after everything that’s happened that Chloe and Rachel can still smile like this. I look around to find Juliet. She’s not there.

‘Guys, Juliet’s disappeared. I’m going to go find her. I’ll catch up.’

‘Ok, see you in a bit.’

Juliet just can’t help herself, can she? She always does this. She truly is a reporter at heart.

‘Juliet.’

No answer.

Where is she?

‘Hey, Juliet.’

Still no answer. I’m getting worried.

‘Argh!’

What was that? There is an abandoned building. I run towards it and shove the door open. I see Juliet. She has grabbed a chair and is fending of a zombie.

‘Hey, couldn’t you wait for me before you got into all the action?’

‘Sorry. Do you think you could give me a hand?’

I grab the hatchet from my bag and in one fell swoop, the zombie is down.

‘Phew, that was close, huh?’

‘Yeah. I just wanted a picture.’

‘Of the zombie?’

‘Yeah, I thought it would be a good photo to add.’

I shake my head.

‘Come on. Let’s get back to the others before they start wondering where we’ve gone.’

I turn around and start walking. Juliet follows me.

‘You really did go into the depths to get your shot didn’t you?’

‘What can I say? If you’re going to do something do it right.’

‘You’ve got to be more careful. You’re going to get hurt one day.’

‘Yes, thanks mum.’

We continue to walk.

‘Do you even know where we’re going?’

‘Of course. You know me. I have an amazing sense of direction.’

‘We are so screwed.’

‘Ok, fine. I might be a bit lost. We can’t be that far away.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘I’d like to see you try.’

I hear a crash. I turn to see Juliet on the floor. I run over to her.

‘Hey, you ok?’

‘I just feel… a bit dizzy.’

I prop her up against a desk. I look around in my pack and grab some water. I offer it to her.

‘Here, this might help.’

She reaches out and takes it.

‘Thanks.’

She takes a sip.

‘I don’t know what happened. I was walking and then I was on the floor. It’s weird.’

She takes another sip.

‘Do you feel better?’

‘I guess so. Help me up?’

I grab her hand and pull her up. Her jacket sleeve rides up and I see… oh god… no… it can’t be…

Juliet sees me staring.

‘What?’

I can’t speak.

‘What is it? Dana, you’re scaring me.’

She looks at her arm. Her eyes widen.

‘What the…? Oh fuck.’

She looks at me.

‘Is that what I think it is?’

I can’t think. My mind is clouded. This can’t be happening. I swallow and inspect further. There are slight indentations on Julie’s skin. The skin has been broken a bit.

I look at her.

‘I think… I…’

Come on Dana. Don’t cry. You don’t even know if the bite went deep enough. She’ll probably be fine… right?

I can’t help it. The tears come. Juliet looks closer at her arm.

‘It’s broken the skin, hasn’t it?’

She sounds so defeated.  I go to hug her. She pushes me away.

‘Don’t touch me. I’m infected…don’t…’

She slumps to the floor and hold her knees.

‘Why? Why the fuck do I have to be so nosy?’

She smashes her hand into the desk. It looked like it hurt.

‘It…it might not be deep enough.’ I offer.

Juliet shakes her head.

‘You know what David says. A bite is a bite, no matter how deep.’

I want to hold her so badly.

‘I can’t believe everything is going to end like this.’

She tightens her hold on her knees, but winces. Her hand looks a bit swollen. Has she broken it?

‘Fuck…f…’

She sobs. She needs me. I don’t care. I run up to her and hold her tight. She tries to push me off.

‘Get the fuck away from me.’

I hold on tighter. She eventually gives in and hugs me fiercely back.

‘I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.’

I stroke her hair. The universe really has a sense of humour. First I lose Trevor, then I lose Max, and now…

We sit there for a few minutes.

‘Can you remember when I locked you in your room because I thought you sexted Zach?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you know why I was mad?’

This is a strange question.

‘Uh…because he was your boyfriend?’

She shakes her head. That is the obvious answer, no?

‘Why then?’

Juliet looks conflicted. She swallows.

‘It’s because… because I didn’t want you to sext Zach… if you were going to sext anyone… I wanted… I wanted it to be… to be me.’

My eyes widen.

‘I should have been there for you more after Logan dumped you, but I was scared. I felt a lot of things and I was confused. I didn’t want to take advantage of you when you were in that position.’

She pauses.

‘Then you hooked up with Trevor, and I was so… angry. That’s why I went back to Zach.’

She looks up at me.

‘Do you hate me?’

How could she possibly asks me that question? I lean in and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

‘Does that answer your question?’

Juliet looks astonished.

‘But… I thought…’

‘Why do you think I was with Logan in the first place? You were with Zach and… I should have said something. I didn’t want to ruin everything for you. Then Trevor came along. He was so sweet and I thought I could make it work.’

Juliet shakes her head.

‘God, we are both so stupid, huh?’

I put my forehead on Juliet’s.

‘Yeah.’

‘Can we… you know… I know it’s a shit time and everything but…’

She gets so anxious and nervous. I smile. I lean in and kiss her again. This time it’s longer and more desperate. Shit. We are so stupid. Why didn’t we say something before? Even if this had happened, at least we would have had some time.

We break apart.

‘This is going to hurt to say and hear…’

Juliet pauses.

‘Go on.’

She looks straight at me, peering into the depths of my souls.

‘I…I l… I love you Dana. I fucking love you so much.’

She was right. It’s painful to hear, but at the same time I am so elated. Given any normal circumstance this would be the happiest day of my life.

I try to speak, but words don’t come out. I lean close to her ear, hoping she will hear me.

‘I love you too.’

Juliet smiles. She coughs.

‘I’m sorry for putting all this on you now. I’m an arsehole for doing it, I probably sh…’

I silence her with another kiss.

‘I wanted and needed to hear that, no matter what happens. I just wish…’

I can’t finish.

‘I know.’

We sit there for a few minutes. If only time would stop. I would be quite happy to live this moment forever. The universe is cruel.

‘You need to go.’

I don’t know if I can.

‘I can’t just leave you here.’

Juliet looks at me, sorrow in her eyes.

‘You have to.’

What am I supposed to do? I can’t leave the person I love the most in this world alone.

‘No.’

‘What?’

I guide Juliet to the floor. I lay down. I am looking at her, holding her hand.

‘I’m not leaving. If you’re not here… I can’t lose anyone else.’

She looks at me sadly.

‘I going to turn. You know that.’

I nod. I have made up my mind.

‘I’m coming with you.’

‘What?’

I take a deep breathe.

‘I’m going to stay here until you turn, and then I…’

Come on Dana. No turning back now.

‘… I want you to turn me.’

‘I can’t do that.’

‘Don’t you want to stay with me?’

‘Of course I do but…’

‘This is the only way and you know it.’

She pauses. She thinks carefully.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I have never been so sure in my life.’

Juliet puts her arm around me and pulls me closer.

‘Thank you.’

I smile.

‘No, thank you. Just don’t eat my brain ok?’

Juliet chuckles.

‘I promise.’

…

Not long now. She is having trouble breathing. Her skin is hot and sweaty. I grab some bandages from my pack and my water bottle. I won’t be needing them now. I pour the water on the bandages and wipe at Juliet’s skin. The least I can do is make her comfortable. She looks up at me appreciatively.

‘Y…you can s…still leave i…if you want. I w…won’t hold it a…against you.’

I move a strand of hair from Juliet’s eyes.

‘I want to be here, with you, forever.’

She smiles.

‘I… I w…want to be w…with you t…too.’

‘Well, we both want the same thing then.’

I hate to see her in pain. I wish I could end it for her, but Juliet outright refused.

‘D…don’t need that o…on your conscience.’

She is so sweet. Even when she is in so much pain, she still thinks of me. I stroke her hair.

‘Nearly there. My, you really are a fighter.’

‘C…can’t get r…rid of me th…that easily.’

‘Damn, my cunning plan failed.’

She goes to laugh, but coughs up blood instead. I dab at her mouth, wiping away the crimson liquid.

‘By the way, just because you’re going to be a zombie does not mean that you get out of doing my laundry. So, sorry if that’s what you were going for.’

‘G…give me a b…break. I f…feel like I’m d…doing this for n…no reason now.’

‘Well you should have thought of that before.’

The question permeates through my head. I need to ask.

‘What’s it like, you know, dying.’

Juliet moves a bit.

‘L…like a w…walk in the p…park.’

‘Sorry that was a stupid question.’

‘It’s c…cold. Better w…with you here. I c…can feel w…warmth.’

She reaches up and places her hand on my heart.

‘Hear it b…beating.’

I place my hand over hers.

‘I l…love you.’

I kiss her forehead.

‘I love you too. That’s why we are going to stay together, forever.’

I feel her head lull. Her eyes become unfocused. Her body limp. Not long now.

…

I feel her twitch. Here we go. She raises her head. Looks at me. She doesn’t lunge at me like other zombies. She lays there, staring up at me.

‘Hey.’

‘S…sure?’

‘Yes. I have never been so sure.’

She nods. She sits up. She straddles me, with some difficulty.

‘Being a zombie must suck.’

Juliet smiles.

‘Th...that’s being a v…vampire. That would s…suck.’

I hit her.

‘Hey, now is not the time for lame jokes.’

She smiles.

‘N…never a bad time f…for lame j…jokes.’

‘I guess you’re right.’

She leans down. It will be over soon, quickly. I wait for fate to greet me. Will this hurt? Will it work? What does it feel like to be dead? So many questions. Why can’t I…

I feel something on my neck. It is not teeth however, ripping and tearing, it is lips, gently moving.

‘What are you…?’

She looks at me.

‘Y…you know me. I’m a h…hopeless r…romantic. W…would you p…prefer if I j…just did it?’

I shake my head.

‘I’m just not used to zombie foreplay.’

That elicits a chuckle from Juliet.

‘N…never forget a…about foreplay. I…important.’

‘Do you do this to all your victims?’

‘O…only the p…pretty ones.’

She winks, well she tries to.

She goes back to her work. She peppers kisses on my forehead, my nose, my neck. I shudder.

‘E…enjoying y...yourself?’

She grins.

‘Maybe. Who said you could stop?’

‘Y…yes ma’am.’

She salutes. She continues kissing my neck. I feel her teeth brush my skin. I involuntarily flinch. Juliet stops.

‘D…don’t w…want to continue?’

I stare into her eyes. They have changed colour. Now, they are pewter grey. They look so pretty, sure a bit creepy but still…

‘I want to.’

She nods. She returns to kissing my neck. She begins to gently suck on it.

‘Mmmmm…’

I feel her laugh against my skin.

‘M…must be d…doing something r…right.’

She sucks harder now. Her teeth graze my skin again. This time I do not flinch.

‘R…ready?’

She whispers.

‘Ready.’

Juliet slowly and gently bits down on my neck. It’s a weird sensation. She bits a bit harder. I gasp. She looks at me worried. I tangle my fingers in her hair to reassure her. I feel my life seep through my skin. I welcome death with open arms.

…

When I wake, I am lying down. I see Juliet’s face above me, full of concern. When she sees I’m awake, her face relaxes.

‘H…hey s…sleepy head.’

I slowly get up.

‘H…hey.’

God it’s so hard to talk now, which is not cool because I love talking.

‘H…how do y…you feel?’

‘Dead.’

She playfully shoves my shoulder.

‘L…looks like it w…worked then.’

‘D…do you h…have a m…mirror?’

Julie rummages around in her pack. It takes her longer than usual. She holds the compact mirror out. I grab it, but my fingers don’t want to respond.

Juliet laughs.

‘Y…you’re c…clumsier than M…Max.’

‘I d…don’t think th…that’s p…possible.’

‘G…good point.’

I inspect my face. My skin is pale and grey, my eyes have morphed to the same colour as Juliet’s. I look at my neck.

‘T…tried to m…make it l…look b…better than t…tearing.’

A deep red mark is forming.

‘C…considering, i…it looks ok.’

‘T…too late n…now if not.’

I get up and offer a hand to Juliet.

‘C…come on.’

She grabs it eventually and I help pull her up.

‘No m…matter what… s…stick together.’

She squeezes my hand as best she can.

‘P…promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue Dana and Juliet’s story at some point. It was interesting writing a different character.   
> See you guys next time.   
> Remember, keep checking my tumblr (nothing-you-can-prove) for sneak peaks of the next chapters. I’m not sure when the next one will be up.   
> Also if you have any ideas for the story, don’t forget to send them.


	8. Zombie Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it. Why? Why does this keep happening? It’s been weeks since the cure has been found, and yet this curse still plagues me. 
> 
> …
> 
> ‘Give me your hands.’  
> I must look confused and worried.  
> ‘Dude I’m not going to do anything. Don’t you trust me?’
> 
>  
> 
> …
> 
> ‘Uh, excuse me? Are you suggesting I put on your hand me downs? No thanks. I’d rather walk around naked than resort to wearing your peasant clothes.’  
> Chloe thinks.  
> ‘I wouldn’t complain.’
> 
> Will the curse of 'Zombie fingers' ever go? Max, Chloe, Kate and Victoria have a meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m surprised I managed to get this chapter out before Tuesday. This chapter is an insight into the problems an ex-zombie can occur in their recovery period. This chapter is very slightly NSFW. 
> 
> Max’s POV. Chasemarsh and Pricefield.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and supported the story so far. It means a lot to me. I commend you if you’ve made it this far. I don’t have any intentions of ending this story yet so look forward to more awkward, cute and heart-wrenching moments in the future.  
> Enjoy.

Life is Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters

Chapter 8 – Future - Zombie fingers

 

Ok Max, come on. You can do this. I grab the glass. Good, that’s a good start. Now, all you have to do is…

CRASH!

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Did you break another glass?’

God damn it. Why? Why does this keep happening? It’s been weeks since the cure has been found, and yet this curse still plagues me. It has been dubbed ‘zombie fingers.’ Death has left us incapable of holding anything. It’s really annoying. I was clumsy before, but this… this is a joke.

‘I never thought I’d say this, but I think you are clumsier than before.’

‘That’s not even possible.’

Chloe walks over to me.

‘Give me your hands.’

I must look confused and worried.

‘Dude I’m not going to do anything. Don’t you trust me?’

I offer Chloe my hands. She turns them over, inspecting them. I’m not quite sure what she is looking for.

‘You can feel stuff again right?’

‘Yes.’

‘But you can’t hold things.’

I shake my head.

‘They look like they should work… clench your fist.’

I do as she asks.

‘Hmm…’

‘Well, what’s your verdict Professor Price?’

‘The hell if I know.’

I playfully shove her.

‘Wowser Chloe. So not helpful.’

‘Wait, you said you can feel things now…right?’

I don’t like where this is going.

‘Uh, yes?’

‘Is that an answer or a question?’

‘Yes.’

A flicker of mischief enters Chloe’s eyes. Before I can do anything, she pounces on me. She starts tickling me.

‘C…Chloe. S…stop.’

‘Ah ha, you’re old weakness is back.’

She refuses to relent. I grab her arms and manage to flip her over.

‘Got you.’

‘Wow, Super Max. That was some ninja skills. So…now what?’

She looks up as if she is challenging me.

‘I can think of a few things.’

‘Oh, can you?’

I return the favour and tickle Chloe. She is way worse than me. It’s been that way since we were kids. She always used to start shit, but I always ended up finishing it.

‘N…no fair Max.’

We fall off the bed. Chloe lands on top of me.

‘Ouch.’

Chloe moves onto her arms.

‘Oh, how the tables have turned.’

She grins. She leans down and kisses me. I reach up and put my hands up her top. She flinches.

‘Wow Mad Max, your hands are hella cold. Is that going to change?’

‘Don’t know.’

‘I hope so.’

I pull her down again. I want to touch and explore, I want to feel, but my hands and fingers won’t let me. After the cure, the ‘zombie fingers’ has gotten worse. Will it ever truly go?

Chloe can see I’m struggling.

‘Come here.’

She grabs my hand.

‘I’ll guide you.’

She put my hand at the bottom of her top.

‘Now, grab it.’

I do as commanded. My hand obeys. Chloe pulls my hand and her top with it.

‘That wasn’t so hard now was it? Now it’s your turn.’

Chloe pulls at my shirt. I move my arms upwards and lift up slightly so she can remove it.

‘Now, your worst enemy returns. THE BRA STRAP! DUN DUN DUN!’

I laugh.

‘Round II. I won’t let it beat me this time.’

‘I’ll let you try this all on your own. You’re a big girl now.’

She smirks.

My hands reach round and grab the strap. You’ve got this Max. No pressure. I attempt to unhook the strap. Was it always this difficult? Come on… yes. I did it.

Chloe’s bra falls onto the floor.

‘Look at you go Super Max. Way to defeat your enemies.’

A knock at the front door.

‘Who is that?’ I whisper.

‘Don’t even answer it. We are kind of in the middle of something.’

‘Lamefield, Price, I know you’re in there. Open up.’

‘Damn it, Victoria. That is the second time. She had better not make this a regular thing. I wonder if she is using Marsh as a sin detector.’

‘Oh god Chloe.’

Chloe jumps off me grabs her bra and shoves it on. She doesn’t even bother to put a top on. That is so like Chloe. She doesn’t give a shit. I grab my shirt and quickly put it on. Taking bras off is way easier than putting them back on, a skill I still need to perfect. Hey, I’m trying my best. Also I’m not quite as confident and brave as Chloe is.

Chloe goes downstairs and opens the door. I follow behind her.

‘What?’

Kate and Victoria are at the door. Kate blushes and looks away, Victoria just rolls her eyes.

‘You have no shame do you?’

‘Nope. What’s up?’

‘If you remember, we are supposed to be having dinner.’

‘Oh shit, is it 5pm already?’

‘Uh, yes, what did I expect from you and Lamefield? Neither of you are punctual.’

Kate and Victoria step inside.

‘Go put a damn shirt on. No-one want to see you walking around half naked.’

‘Sure you don’t.’

Chloe comes back upstairs.

‘Jeez, Victoria sure picks her moments, huh?’

She grabs her top from the floor and shoves it on over her head. We go downstairs.

‘Hmm… I guess we are going to be ordering pizza…again.’

‘Hey, don’t dis pizza.’

Chloe holds her hands up.

‘I wasn’t. I love pizza, but I’m not sure how Victoria is going to take this.’

We go downstairs and enter the living room.

Kate and Victoria are sitting on the couch. They look so cute together. I wave at them.

‘Hey Kate, hey Victoria.’

‘Hi Max.’ Kate smiles.

‘Hey Lamefield.’

I’m glad some things don’t change.

‘Anyone want a drink?’

‘Oh no Maxipad, you are not going to break another glass. We only have so many. I’ll go get them.’

Victoria stands up.

‘I don’t trust you to make my drink. I’ll do my own.’

Chloe shrugs.

‘Whatever princess.’

‘I keep telling you, it’s Queen.’

‘Sure princess.’

They exit to the kitchen, continuously squabbling.

‘How’s it going Kate?’

‘Great Max. I’m still trying to get used to being alive again.’

‘Tell me about it. I keep breaking things. Stupid ‘zombie fingers’.’

Kate giggles.

‘Oh, I don’t know Max, that’s probably a sign that you are on your way to recovery.’

‘Hey, no fair. I wasn’t that clumsy.’

‘If you say so.’

‘Oh, that is it Marsh, you are going down.’

I catapult myself onto the couch and tickle her.

‘M…Max…s…stop.’

‘No way. Not unless you take that back.’

‘What the hell is going on in there?’

Victoria shouts.

‘Nothing for you to worry about.’

Kate tries to squirm away in the moment of distraction, but fails.

‘B…but its t…true.’

‘That didn’t sound like you took that statement back…’

‘F…fine…I take it b…back.’

I stop.

‘See, that wasn’t so hard was it?’

Kate sticks her tongue out.

‘You are so evil Max.’

‘You know it.’

Kate straightens her hair.

‘It’s just so nice to be able to feel again.’

‘I know what you mean Kate.’

CRASH

‘Price, what the fuck!’

‘Sorry.’

‘Oh my god. I can’t fucking believe it.’

Victoria enters the living room. Her top is wet.

‘Uh, Price, can you go one second without ruining my clothes.’

Chloe laughs.

‘Oh come on, it was an accident. I swear.’

‘You are so dead.’

Oh, Chloe.

‘I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one.’

‘You are Max.’

‘Are you trying to steal my title of the clumsiest person ever to have existed?’

‘I don’t think you have to worry about that.’

I gently hit Chloe round the head. Chloe looks over at Victoria.

‘You can borrow some of my stuff.’

‘Uh, excuse me? Are you suggesting I put on your hand me downs? No thanks. I’d rather walk around naked than resort to wearing your peasant clothes.’

Chloe thinks.

‘I wouldn’t complain.’

Victoria’s mouth almost hits the floor. Snap. I grab my camera and take the shot.

‘Hella yes Max. Nice shot. We should frame this one.’

‘Lamefield, give me that picture, right now.’

‘Say please.’

Victoria steps towards me. I run.

‘Get back here right now.’

Victoria is hot on my heels. I do a 360 and push past Victoria.

‘Max, over here.’

As I run past Chloe I give her the photo. Kate is beside herself laughing. Victoria has no hope now. Chloe has had a lot of practise running from David. She really should just give up.

‘Come on Icky Vicky, you should give up while you’re ahead.’

‘Give me that photo now.’

‘I don’t think I want to live under your tyrannical reign anymore. I propose a rebellion to depose Princess Vicky.’

‘That’s Queen Victoria to you, Price.’

‘Time to use our secret weapon.’

Chloe runs to Kate and hands her the photo. Kate inspects the photo.

‘When I get my hands on you Price, you’re going to wish that…’

‘You look pretty adorable in this photo Victoria.’

Victoria stops her rampage and blushes.

‘Y…you think so?’

Kate nods. Victoria composes herself.

‘Well… I guess the photo isn’t that bad.’

I high-five Chloe.

‘Oh, don’t even think I’m even done with you two yet.’

A knock at the door.

‘Awesome, I think that’s the food.’

Chloe opens the door and takes the pizza. She hands over some money and closes the door.

‘The person who brought back take-out food is a fucking genius.’

‘Well you would think that Price. You’d starve without it.’

Chloe sticks her middle finger at Victoria.

She sets the food on the table and grabs some plates and cutlery. We sit down. Kate puts her hands together and mutters. I admire her ability to keep believing, even after all the shit she’s been through. She finishes.

‘Ok guys, let’s dig in.’

I grab a slice. Food is still such a novelty to us ex-zombies. For so long we were unable to eat proper food. Sure, we ate brains and stuff, but believe me when I say that brains aren’t really appetising. It was more that we had to eat. The stuff we were consuming tasted vile, but it was the only thing that satisfied the hunger.

I take a bite.

‘Oh, fuck, that’s good.’

Kate also lets out a moan of appreciation, which she stifles with her hand. She looks surprised that she is capable of making this sound.

‘Well, at least I know what to incorporate into our future foreplay Max. That pizzas really getting you going.’

Victoria almost spits out her pizza. Kate blushes.

‘Not at the dinner table Price. In fact, never say that again.’

‘You know you love it really.’

Food has never tasted so good. In the recovery period, our senses are heightened. This can be both good and bad, but right now it’s so fucking good. We continue eating, Kate and I trying so hard to hide our obvious elation. It’s so embarrassing.

Chloe ruffles my hair.

‘Glad you’re enjoying yourself Max.’

After we have finished, Chloe gets up and heads to the kitchen.

‘I have a little surprise that I know you guys are going to love.’

She goes into the fridge and grabs a plate. On it is a chocolate cake.

‘Chloe, are you trying to make this more awkward?’

‘Just trying to get you to enjoy yourself. What’s wrong with that? If you don’t want any then…’

Damn you Chloe.

‘Fine.’

She looks triumphant. Kate looks over at me a bit scared. She whispers.

‘Max, what’s going to happen if we eat this?’

‘I don’t even want to think about it, but I want cake so…’

Kate contemplates.

‘I guess we shall find out.’

Chloe serves up the cake. I really am getting nervous. Ok Max, deep breaths. I grab the spoon and carve into the slice. I put it to my mouth. I see Chloe staring curiously at me. She is so evil. I put the spoon in my mouth.

‘Holy shit!’

The taste permeates throughout my mouth. This is so surreal.

‘Wowser.’

Why did I agree to this? I clench my fist on the side of the table. Fuck. Calm down Max.

‘That was hella awesome.’

I look over at Kate. She appears to be recovering too. Victoria is holding her hand and straightening out her hair. Poor Kate. She looks so distressed and confused.

‘You ok Kate?’

She nods.

‘Yeah, I think so. That was strange, but definitely worth it.’

She smiles at me.

‘I think that might be enough for me though.’

‘I hear that.’

‘Oh come on Maximus, don’t be a spoil sport.’

‘Maybe later, if you’re good.’

Chloe looks hopeful.

‘You’d better.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I am so excited and nervous at the same time for episode 5. At least for this episode, I’ll be playing it with a friend so I have someone to cry with. If I don’t get anything else up by Tuesday, good luck and stock up on tissues. 
> 
> If you haven’t already seen, I wrote a one-shot of an adapted version of Chapter 5, Down the Rabbit Hole. I removed the zombie bit and added/changed stuff so if you haven’t already give that a look. 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for stories, either one shots or longer, they don’t necessarily have to be related to the Warm Bodies story, I’m happy to have a look. I’ll probably stick to f/f pairings/polyamory. No Jefferson or Nathan romance prompts please.
> 
> You can send them via private message or on my Tumblr (nothing-you-can-prove) or however else. I just put an ask box there and you can do that anonymously if you want. You can ask me other stuff there too about whatever you want. I’m not sure how it works yet, but I’ll figure it out. It can’t be that hard…right? 
> 
> On another note, I put some music on my Tumblr blog now. I finally figured out how to do it, after a long struggle. So you can see some of the stuff I’m into. I was going to put more but the other music didn’t really fit in with my blog. Also, don’t forget I put sneak peaks of the new chapters on Tumblr before I put them on here, so keep an eye out for those.
> 
> Good luck and remember, if you feel ill or really affected by episode 5, you can stop and take a break or stop playing all together. Also, make sure you have access to food, water and someone to talk to about everything (and tissues). 
> 
> If you haven’t got anyone, I’m more than happy to be that person. I won’t be able to start playing until about 2.30pm GMT (damn university lectures, :’(. Also I’m not sure when it will be out yet but hopefully by the time I get back, unless the Xbox 360 people decide to release it 3 hours after all the other platforms again, like they did with episode 4), but as soon as I have finished playing, I’ll make sure I’m on Tumblr, for the inevitable shit storm.
> 
> I’ll tag episode 5 stuff with #Polarised on Tumblr so if you don’t want to see it, you can avoid spoilers.  
> Even after Life is Strange has finished, I’ll still write, draw and reblog LIS stuff on my Tumblr. I won’t let the fandom die. 
> 
> I’ll see you next time. The sneak preview for Chapter 9, What did you chose? is up on Tumblr now.


	9. What did you chose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This chapter is taken from Chapter 8 – Circular Motion. Some younger Chloe and Max.

Life is Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters

Chapter 8 – What did you chose?

 

The bell rings.

‘Ok everyone, have a great day and don’t forget, you have homework to do for Friday.’

Thank god that’s over. I can finally get home. Chloe and I can have our epic weekly sleepover. I’m going to get stocked up on so much junk food. I am so excited, I wonder if Chloe is too?

…

‘Ok Max, time to get set up.’

I grab all the pillows I can find.

‘We need to make an even more awesome pillow fort this time. It’s gonna be pretty tough, but I bet we can do it.’

Our last pillow fort was indeed epic. Chloe said she was going to grab some bits from her place. I can just see her trying to stuff them all up her shirt. She tried that last time, but it didn’t work so well. It made William and Joyce laugh though.

How long have I got left? Wowser, the time went quickly.

A knock on the door. I wonder if that’s Chloe. I race downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Mum laughs at me as I run.

‘Be careful sweetie. You don’t want to fall over and go to the hospital now do you?’

I slow down.

‘No mum, I’m just excited.’

She chuckles.

‘I know, well what are you waiting for? Go let Chloe in.’

‘Right.’

I speed walk towards the door. I can’t wait for Chloe to see the set up I’ve been working on. I open the door. It is Chloe, but not as I’m used to seeing her.

‘Max, those arseholes at school are at it again.’

She comes to me, covered in dirt and cuts.

My eyes widen.

‘What happened Chloe?

She doesn’t say anything. She launches herself at me. We fall into a heap in the doorway.

‘They tried to bully a kid, so I said something, but there were lots of them.’

I don’t know what to do with my arms, so I gently start to rub her back. She seems to relax.

‘You would have been proud of me. I managed to take down 2 of them.’

‘That’s awesome Chloe. You’re like a superhero.’

‘I’d rather be a badass pirate.’

‘Come on Long John Silver, let’s get you cleaned up.’

I help her up and we walk to the kitchen.

‘Hello Chloe, how are…’

My mum looks concerned.

‘What happened to you?’

‘Some older kids tried to bully someone, I got involved and this is the result.’

She gestures to herself. Mum goes over to the cupboards. She pulls out some plasters and grabs a bowl and fills it with warm water. She grabs some towels.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up Ms. Price.’

‘Yes ma’am.’

Mum smiles.

‘Uh, mum, c…can I do it?’

‘I guess that’s up to Chloe.’

Chloe grins at me.

‘I’d love that.’

Mum passes over the supplies.

‘Ok, well I’ll continue cooking. Max, look after her properly.’

‘I will.’

I drag Chloe upstairs to my room. I sit her on my bed.

‘This might hurt a bit.’

‘No worries. I’m tough.’

She flexes her non-existent muscles.

‘Uh-huh. I seem to recall someone saying the exact same thing before she fell off her skateboard…’

Chloe nudges me.

‘Hey, I thought we promised that we wouldn’t bring that up again.’

‘Sorry. It’s just, you don’t have to act tough around me, ok? It’s fine if it hurts or whatever.’

Chloe looks down at the floor. Then she launches herself at me and hugs me.

‘Thanks Max. That means a lot.’

‘Hey, I’m always here if you need to talk. Now, I have to get you cleaned up.’

I start to wash away the dirt. Chloe flinches a bit, but that is all. I dry her off with a towel. I grab the plasters.

…

‘Ok, we are all done.’

Chloe inspects her arm.

‘Do you think I’ll get any battle scars?’

I laugh.

‘Maybe, if you’re lucky.’

‘Scars are so cool.’

‘Come on, let’s get building our pirate pillow fort.’

Chloe looks excited.

‘Hell yes.’

…

We definitely made the most awesome fort ever. It’s way bigger than last time. We both inspect our work and enter. I lie down, Chloe mimics my action.

We lay there for a moment, in silence, appreciating our masterpiece.

‘I’ll go grab the snacks, hold on.’

I race down stairs and go to the cupboard.

‘How’s Chloe?’

‘You know how she is. She doesn’t cry at anything.’

‘That’s what I thought.’

I find the snacks and grab two cups. I go to the fridge and grab the fizzy drinks.

‘Hold up Maxine, diner first.’

I put everything back and head back upstairs.

‘Yo Chloe. Dinners ready.’

…

‘Ok, now you can go.’

‘Thanks Mrs Caulfield.’

‘You’re welcome Chloe.’

‘Thanks mum.’

‘Don’t cause too much trouble.’

Chloe and I grab the snacks and various other goodies.

‘Race you to your room.’

Chloe runs. I try to catch up, but fail miserably.

‘Yes, another win for Chloe Price.’

‘No fair, you had a head-start.’

‘Uh-huh.’

I open the door and we resume our positions in the pillow fort.

…

I look over at Chloe. She is going to have some nasty bruises and scabs. She always does though.  How can she just throw herself into danger like that?

‘I don’t know how you do it Chloe.’

She looks confused.

‘Do what?’

‘Stand up to those arseholes.’

‘It’s the right thing to do. I can’t stand seeing people get bullied.’

‘I don’t think I could do something like that. I’m not as brave as you.’

I run my finger along one of Chloe’s smaller cuts. She goes uncharacteristically quiet.

‘Sure you would.’

‘I’m glad you have so much faith in me.’

Chloe grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes.

‘Don’t be silly Max. You would, I know you would.’

She smiles at me.

…

I’d better give Warren back his flash-drive before he explodes. I walk out of the dorm and towards the car park. I hear voices up ahead. I peer round the corner. David and Kate are there.

‘…so don’t think I’m blind! I see everything here at Blackwell. Do you understand what I’m saying?’

‘No, and leave me alone!’

Do I intervene?

_‘Don’t be silly Max. You would, I know you would.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you chose? 
> 
> See you next time.


	10. My Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a multi-POV chapter. I haven’t done this before but I think this chapter lends itself to this style. This one is very fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy.

Life is Warm Bodies - The Untold Chapters

Chapter 10 – My perspective

 

(Max’s POV)

‘Come on Lamefield, we don’t have all day.’

‘One minute.’

Wowser. I am so nervous. This is a big thing for all of us.

‘Coming.’

‘Finally.’

I go downstairs. Chloe, Kate and Victoria are waiting by the door.

‘Ok, has everyone got everything?’

‘Yep.’

‘Let’s go.’

…

Kate and Victoria are ahead of us, holding hands. We must look quite a sight as we walk down the street. Two humans and two recovering zombies. Us zombie still look scary, not as much as before though. I wonder if that will ever change. Will I ever look like I used to? Can I even do this?

I am pulled to the left.

‘Whoa Max, you nearly walked into that lamp post, you ok?’

‘Yeah.’

Chloe looks at me sternly.

‘Max, I can tell when you’re lying to me. Don’t you trust me?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then what’s up?’

How do I tell her?

‘Well, what if I’m too scary?’

Chloe looks at me and bursts out laughing.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘Oh dude, they will love that. Trust me.’

‘It won’t scare them?’

‘I would have loved it when I was a kid.’

‘Yes, but you were a weird kid.’

She playfully taps me on the head.

‘Hey, no fair. It’s not like you were any better.’

‘Touché.’

Victoria turns around,

‘Can you two hurry it up? It’s fucking freezing out here.’

It’s the middle of winter now. Victoria and Kate are wrapped up in a huge scarf which they share.

‘Sorry.’

Chloe grabs my hand and squeezes it.

‘Chillax Max. Trust me, everything’s going to be great.’

…

We reach our destination. I take a deep breath. Chloe kisses me on the forehead. Kate pushes the door open. Where are we you ask? Well, after the cure, a lot of kids don’t have any parents now. So, what happens to all these orphaned kids? They get adopted. That’s why we are here today.

‘Hello, welcome, can I help you?’

Chloe clears her throat.

‘Hi, we are here about the adoption service.’

The lady smiles.

‘That’s wonderful. Take a seat please.’

We go and sit down. The lady walks over and gives us forms.

‘If you could fill in this form please.’

She passes us some pens and walks back to her desk. I feel like I’m about to take a test. I look at the form.

Name:

Age:

Status: Alive/Recovering – please circle the one which applies

This really is like a test. After a few minutes, the lady walks back over. I pass my form to her.

‘Thank you Ms Caulfield.’

She takes the forms from the others.

‘If Ms Caulfield and Ms Marsh could follow me please.’

We look at each other.

‘No need to look so worried.’

The lady laughs. We stand up and follow the woman. She leads us to a room.

‘You don’t mind doing this together do you?’

‘No, in fact I might prefer it.’

Kate looks so nervous.

‘Me too.’

She nods.

‘We just need to check that you are sufficiently recovered from the Hunger. We have had a few cases of minor relapses being documented. It’s just a safety precaution.’

I nod.

‘If you could both sit please.’

…

The lady writes something down.

‘Ok, you’re good to go. If you wait back in the reception for me.’

‘Sure.’

She winks at us.

‘Something tells me that you guys will be absolutely fine…but you didn’t hear that from me.’

Kate and I breathe out.

‘Thank you.’

‘No, no. Thank you. There are too many kids here without anyone to look after them. Bless you for this.’

She opens the door for us. We exit. Victoria looks worried.

‘Kate, are you ok? They didn’t do anything to you did they?’

Kate laughs.

‘Don’t worry so much.’

Kate puts her hand on Victoria’s face.

I sit beside Chloe. She grabs my hand.

‘So, how was your test?’

‘I think it went well.’

…

(Kate’s POV)

‘Ms Marsh, Ms Chase, Ms Caulfield and Ms Price, could you please follow me.’

Finally. We all stand up and follow the lady.

‘Ms Marsh and Ms Chase, here is your room. I’ll give you a bit of information before you go in, if you’d like.’

I nod.

‘You have a little girl called Emily. She is 7 years old. She is recovering from the Hunger. She seems to be doing really well. It is a good thing that you are also recovering Ms Marsh, I’m sure you will be able to relate to her in that sense.’

‘All too well.’

‘When you’re ready.’

She, Max and Chloe walk away. Victoria looks apprehensive.

‘What’s wrong?’

She looks at me.

‘What if I’m not mum material? I can be a complete bitch most of the time. My mother wasn’t exactly the most maternal person in the world.’

I gives Victoria a hug.

‘That’s one thing we share in common. We just have to work to make sure that little Emily doesn’t feel like we have.’

Victoria hugs me harder.

‘It’s just scary. I can barely look after myself. How am I going to look after a child?’

‘Because I’m here with you.’

I grab her hand. She nods. I open the door. A young girl sits there. She is playing with a doll. When she hears the door open, she looks around and smiles when she sees us. She gets up and walks over. She grabs our legs.

‘Hi, my name is Emily.’

She grins.

‘What’s you names?’

‘I’m Kate.’

‘I’m Victoria.’

She gives us a once over and smiles.

‘Nice to meet you. Are you going to look after me now?’

I bend down to be at Emily’s height. I ruffle her hair.

‘Yes we are.’

…

(Chloe’s POV)

 ‘Here we are.’

The lady points to a door.

‘Would you like some information?’

I shake my head.

‘I like surprises.’

‘I’ll leave you to it then.’

This place is huge. I guess a lot of kids lost their parents. I can relate to them. This place feels so…lonely.

‘Chloe, you ok?’

Max pulls me out of my thoughts.

‘I just… I just thought that all these kids must feel so abandoned and lonely. I know I did when… when William went. At least I had Joyce. These guys don’t have anyone.’

‘Well, one of them is going to have us now.’

‘You’re right.’

‘Of course I’m right. I know you are going to make an awesome mum.’

‘Oh yeah, the runaway delinquent with blue hair and tattoos is going to be such a good role model. It’s you who is going to be a good mum.’

Max kisses my cheek.

‘Don’t put yourself down like that. You are going to prove it to yourself. You’re loyal, loving and a big kid at heart. You’re going to do just fine. Besides, I’m the one who is probably going to scare this kid.’

‘Max, you couldn’t scare anyone.’

Max shoves me.

‘Thanks girlfriend.’

We walk up to the door.

‘Ready?’

I open the door. A girl, no older than 9 is sat at a table. When she hears us enter, she turns around. I am surprised. In her hands is a camera. She looks at us, really contemplating everything. She snaps a picture.

I laugh.

‘They could not have chosen a better kid for you Max.’

I walk up to the girl. Max follows. She looks up.

‘Hey kiddo. What’s your name?’

‘Lisa.’

I look over at Max.

‘Oh this doesn’t bode well. Run while you can kid. Max here doesn’t have a good track record with the name Lisa.’

‘Hey. No fair Chloe.’

I lightly jab Chloe in the ribs.

‘Ouch.’

Chloe dramatically falls to the floor.

‘Lights fading, limbs growing cold. I won’t last much longer.’

Lisa laughs.

‘You guys are silly.’

‘Hella yes we are.’

‘Oh no Chloe, don’t start that. It’s already enough that you say hella, we don’t need to pass that on to the future generation.’

I stick out my tongue. Max walks over to Lisa.

‘Can I see your photo?’

‘Yeah.’

She hold out the photo. Max takes it.

‘Hmmm, that’s a pretty sweet shot.’

‘You like taking photos?’

‘You could say that.’

‘Can I see yours please?’

Max places her hand on Lisa’s head.

‘Because you asked so nicely, sure you can. I only have a few on me right now, but you can see more later, ok?’

Lisa looks excited. Max opens her bag and produces some photos.

‘These are so cool.’

‘Not as cool as your photo.’

Lisa carefully looks over the photos, inspecting each one thoroughly.

‘Do you have a favourite?’

‘This one.’

She holds out one of the photos. It is a bit crinkled and worn. Max takes the photo. She smiles.

‘I like this one too. You know, I think it might be one of my favourites.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. I’ve had it a really long time.’

I walk over to them. Max passes me the photo. It’s one of me and her. We looks so happy and carefree here.

‘I’ve had it since the start. I woke up with it in my pocket. That’s how I knew it was you when we met.’

‘That makes sense…wait you kept it all that time?’

Max looks at me.

‘Of course.’

‘That means… that means you must have had it when the tornado hit.’

I hug Max.

‘I love you, you sentimental nerd.’

‘I love you too dork.’

I grab Lisa and put here on my shoulders.

‘Who wants to play horses?’

‘Me.’

…

(Melissa’s POV – the lady at the reception if you’re wondering.)

‘Well, it’s been a long day. Hopefully Emily and Lisa can get a home. I hope. They are such sweet kids.’

The Hunger has really messed everything up. So many people’s lives have been shaken up, or worse. I sigh.

I hear a loud squeal.

‘What in the…?’

I see Ms Price bounding down the hallway, Lisa on her shoulders, giggling and screaming, with Ms Caulfield running after them.

‘Be careful Chloe.’

‘Hey, I’m not that one who needs to be careful around Lisa.’

‘I am so going to get you for that.’

I shake my head and smile. At least it looks like that’s going well. Ms Marsh, Ms Chase and Emily come out of their room. Well, don’t they look like a cute family?

‘How’s it going?’

Lisa grins at me.

‘It’s so fun.’

‘Good. How about you Emily? Are you happy?’

She nods.

‘Yes ma’am.’

She always was so polite.

‘Right now off you go before you break something.’

Ms Price turns to Ms Caulfield.

‘That’s Max’s job.’

…

(Victoria’s POV)

Emily is in between Kate and I, holding our hands. She is so adorable.

‘I saw you there.’

‘Huh.’

Kate laughs.

‘I saw that little smile.’

‘What smile?’

Kate leans down to Emily.

‘What do you think Emily? Did you see Victoria smile?’

‘She so did. I saw her.’

She looks so proud.

‘Maybe I did, a bit.’

‘I knew it. Nice detective skills Emily.’

This is not how I imagined my future at all. Not that I’m unhappy. In fact, this is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.

‘There it is again. That smile trying to break through.’

‘It so was not.’

Emily pipes up.

‘You did.’

I laugh.

‘Thank you for snitching on me. Punishment time.’

I start tickling her. She shrieks and runs.

‘Oh don’t you even dare think of running from me.’

I give chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT TRAILER!!!! WHY? WHY DO I HAVE STUPID UNIVERSITY LECTURES UNTIL 3PM (GMT)? A whole 5 hours after I could have been playing episode 5 (I’m playing on xbox 360) Oh, well.   
> I will be avoiding the internet like the plague until I’ve finished it so if anyone messages me, I’m not ignoring you. I’ll reply to stuff as soon as I finish playing. Knowing me, it won’t be until after 12am (GMT) because I like looking everywhere and at everything.
> 
> I know I keep saying this, but this very well maybe be the last thing I post on here before episode 5, at least that’s the plan.  
> I’ll probably be doing some more chapters related to this. I might even have some interactions between Lisa and Emily, that could be cute I think. It was a bit strange writing several POV’s in one story, but I think it works well for this chapter.
> 
> See guys, I can do cute things, it’s not all death and destruction. Hopefully this will combat whatever horrible shit is coming in episode 5. 
> 
> See you soon. Take care. :) 
> 
> Just remember, no matter what happens, JEFFERSHIT IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walk over.  
> ‘So… who is ready for pizza and ice cream?’  
> The girls look delighted.  
> ‘Me!’  
> ‘Do you really want Victoria to kill you?’  
> I shrug.  
> ‘She can’t catch me.’  
> ‘True. Let’s see what flavour ice cream we’ve got then.’
> 
> Max and Chloe babysit Emily while Kate and Victoria have a date night. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM IN DENIAL RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Thanks to Rolling Guy for the prompt - “Maybe finding Nathan somewhere? Like, make the kids HIS therapy after Jefferson's bullshit?” I thought it fit in quite nicely with this chapter. I’ll probably explore this concept more in later chapters too. Again it’s another multi-perspective chapter.

Life is Warm Bodies

Chapter 11 – Future - Treasure Hunt

(Chloe’s POV)

‘Are you sure you can handle this?’

‘Oh sure, it can’t be that hard.’

Victoria looks sceptical.

‘Well, remember what I told you. Don’t give her sugary foods after that time or she won’t sleep, and please, feed her something at least partially nutritious.’

I wave my hand dismissively at Victoria.

‘Whatever.’

‘Price, are you even listening to me?’

‘Uh-huh.’

Victoria shakes her head. She turns towards Emily.

‘See you tomorrow sweetie.’

She kisses her on the forehead. Kate gives her a hug.

‘Have fun and behave yourself.’

Emily smiles.

‘I will.’

‘Price, you had better behave yourself too.’

I roll my eyes. Kate and Victoria turn around and leave. The door closes.

‘Finally, let’s have some fun.’

‘Chloe, are you trying to piss Victoria off on purpose?’

I look hurt.

‘Max, how could you even suggest such a thing?’

‘I don’t know, it’s not like I have any reason whatsoever.’

‘Exactly.’

‘There is no arguing with you is there?’

‘Nope. Because I’m always hella right.’

‘If you say so.’

Max bends down to talk to Emily.

‘Hey Emily. How are you doing?’

‘Great thanks Ms Caulfield.’

Max smiles.

‘Please, I keep telling you, call me Max.’

‘Ok Max.’

God, she is so cute.

‘Lisa, Emily’s here.’

I hear footsteps.

‘Emily!’

Lisa basically jumps on Emily and hugs her. They nearly fall over. Max manages to steady them.

‘Someone is hyper tonight.’

‘Just excited.’

‘Hey Lisa.’

‘Hi.’

I walk over.

‘So… who is ready for pizza and ice cream?’

The girls look delighted.

‘Me!’

‘Do you really want Victoria to kill you?’

I shrug.

‘She can’t catch me.’

‘True. Let’s see what flavour ice cream we’ve got then.’

…

(Max’s POV)

‘Yargh, let’s find us some booty me hearties.’

‘Yes Captain Chloe.’

God, Chloe is such a big kid.

‘Where be me map you lily-livered scallywags?’

Chloe and I spent all last night setting up a treasure hunt. The girls are so pumped up. We all got dressed up for the occasion.

‘X marks the spot. Come on Max the Marauder.’

She gets so into this. It’s cute.

‘Aye, aye, Captain Chloe.’

The girls inspect the map thoroughly. Lisa grabs Emily’s hand and runs over to a cupboard.

‘This is it. It’s gotta be.’

They open it and find the sweets we hid.

‘Ye found me treasure.’

The girls look delighted.

‘Ah, ah. No sweets until dinner.’

Lisa turns to me and pouts.

‘Come on mum, just one, please.’

How can I resist that face?

‘Ok just one.’

…

Lisa and Emily are passed out on the sofa. I definitely need a picture of this. Lisa with an eye patch and Emily with a hat. I grab my camera and take the shot.

‘Yo Chloe.’ I whisper.

Chloe walks over.

‘Look at them. They remind me of you and I when we were pirates running around Arcadia Bay.’

I gently push Chloe.

‘Look at you getting all sentimental.’

Chloe kisses me.

‘Come on, let’s get these two to bed.’

Chloe picks up Emily and I grab Lisa.

Lisa stirs.

‘Mmmm… what’s going on?’

‘Hush now. We’re taking you upstairs.’

‘Hmm…’

We open the door to Lisa’s room and place them on the bed. They automatically cuddle up closer to one another. I can’t miss this opportunity. I take a picture.

‘I’m going to run out of film if they keep being so cute.’

Chloe comes up behind me.

‘I think these should go on my Hope wall.’

‘I second that motion.’

‘Let’s leave them to it.’

We exit the room.

‘I hope Kate and Icky Vicky are enjoying their date night.’

‘So do I.’

‘I can’t wait for ours. It’s going to be fun.’

Chloe winks at me.

…

(Lisa’s POV)

I open my eyes and rub them. I’m in my room.

‘How did I get here?’

I see Emily next to me. I gently shake her.

‘Hey, Emily.’

She slowly opens her eyes.

‘Mmmm…what?’

‘Let’s go find some more treasure. There has to be some more somewhere.’

‘Okay.’

‘We have to be quiet though. I don’t want my parents finding out.’

‘Sure.’

We tiptoe out of the room. I grab the map from the table.

‘Come on. I bet there is some outside.’

I slowly open the door. It creaks a bit. I freeze. I don’t hear anyone.

‘I think we are good. Let’s go.’

We run down the street.

‘Let’s go find us some treasure.’

…

(Nathan’s POV)

‘Why? Why isn’t it helping? Why is nothing helping?’

I throw the bottle to the floor. I’ve tried everything. Counselling, pills, booze, violence, nothing fucking works to calm the storm inside. Nothing makes me feel like I can function. Maybe I should just take a walk.

The street is dimly lit, the air is crisp and cold.

‘What am I even doing?’

How can I even function after all the shit that has happened? No one wants me here. No one needs me here. I can’t ever forgive myself for what I’ve done, what I let that sick fuck do, what I helped him do. Maybe I should just disappear. I’m sure that would be better for everyone. No one would even care.

I hear crying.

 

(Emily’s POV)

‘Hey Emily. It’s ok.’

‘B…but… we’re lost.’

‘We’ll find our way back.’

‘Y…you sure?’

‘I’m sure. Besides, as long as we are together, nothing can hurt us.’

Lisa hugs me.

‘I’ll protect you.’

I wipe my eyes.

‘I’ll protect you too Lisa.’

She smiles.

‘I know.’

 

(Nathan’s POV)

What is going on? I walk closer. I see two young girls. They can’t be any older than 8 or 9. What are they doing at this time of night? It’s not safe.

‘I’m sure if we go down here we can find our way back.’

Where are they going? I see a figure out of the corner of my eye. It is looking at the girls. I have to do something. I’m not going to let things happen while I just watch. Not again. I walk out towards the girls.

‘Hey, are you lost?’

The crying girl clings onto the other girl. I look over to where the figure is. It backs into the darkness once more. Creepy fuck.

The other girl looks at me.

‘No, we are just fine thank you.’

‘Lisa, my parents told me not to talk to strangers.’

‘It’s fine Emily. We aren’t.’

‘But we don’t know where we are.’

At least these kids have some sense. They start whispering to one another. The girl called Lisa speaks up.

‘Hey mister, we might need some help. We got a bit lost. Can you help us?’

She is trying to appear brave for her friend.

‘Sure, where do you need to go?’

‘We need to get home.’

 

(Victoria’s POV)

I knock on the door. It opens, Chloe stands there. At least this time she’s not in her bra. I don’t think Kate could stand another half-naked display. I turn to her. She has her eyes closed. Bless her. I kiss her on the lips.

‘It’s safe to look.’

Kate opens her eyes.

‘Hey.’

Chloe turns around.

‘Max, can you go get Emily?’

‘Sure.’

Max goes upstairs. Kate steps forward.

‘Has she behaved herself?’

‘They’ve been hella quiet. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. I’ll probably find that they have drawn on the walls or something. Did you enjoy your date night?’

‘Yes thanks.’

‘Oh really. You aren’t going to say anything else, huh?’

‘Excuse me.’

‘It’s nothing. I was just hoping for some juicy details.’

Kate blushes.

‘I am not afraid to hit you Price.’

‘Chloe, are you sure they aren’t down there?’

‘I’ll have a look.’

They do this every time. They hide so they don’t have to go home. It kind of sweet really. They really are joined at the hip. It almost feels cruel to tear them apart.

After 5 minutes of unsuccessful searching I start to get worried.

‘Emily, honey, this isn’t funny anymore. Come out please.’

No answer. I turn to Chloe and Max.

‘When did you last see them?’

‘They fell asleep on the couch and Max and I took them up to bed, maybe an hour ago.’

Kate looks at me with a worried expression.

‘Maybe we should…’

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Who could that be at this time of night? I open the door. I feel something grabbing my leg.

‘Mommy.’

I scoop Emily up.

‘Oh sweetie, where have you been?’

Kate walks over and hugs us both. Kate kisses Emily’s cheek.

‘Oh, honey, we were so worried.’

‘Sorry,’

Emily starts to sniffle.

‘Shh, it’s ok now. We’ve got you. Just promise me you won’t do anything like that again.’

‘I won’t.’

Lisa runs over to Chloe and Max. She practically jumps at them.

‘Baby, thank dog you’re safe.’

‘You are as bad as me, my little adventurer. Please don’t do that again. I almost had a heart attack. Now I know how Joyce felt when I went AWOL.’

‘Where have you been?’

‘We got lost, but mister helped us get back.’

‘Who…?’

Out of the shadows steps Nathan.

 

(Nathan’s POV)

I shouldn’t be here. I should have just left as soon as they got to the door. Damn it Nathan, they won’t want to see you after everything you’ve done to them.

‘Uh, I didn’t realise they were your kids. I’d better just go.’

I turn around to leave.

‘Wait.’

Chloe walks over to me. What is she going to do to me? Whatever it is, I probably deserve it.

‘Thank you.’

I was not expecting that.

‘Don’t mention it. It is the least I could do after everything.’

I feel something on my leg. The girls are hugging them.

‘Thank you mister. We were really scared and you helped us.’

I am not sure what to do.

They smile at me. For a moment, my world becomes brighter. All the hate and anger I feel everyday fades.

‘No worries. Don’t go getting lost again ok?’

‘We won’t.’

The girls run upstairs. Kate walks forward.

‘Why don’t you come in? It’s pretty cold outside. Besides, we’ve got a lot of things to talk about.’

‘Are you sure?’

She nods. The others look at me expectantly.

‘That would be great, thank you.’

I step inside.

‘Um, hold up. Price, is that sweet wrappers I see?’

‘What sweet wrappers? There are no sweet wrappers here.’

‘These ones right here. For fucks sake. I asked you to do one thing and you just can’t help but fuck it up. There is no way Emily is going to sleep now.’

Kate laughs.

‘I think after her escapade she will be tired now.

 

(Lisa’s POV)

Emily and I are sat on my bed. We are drawing. Now, we are working on this awesome comic about our pirate adventures from today. Emily stops colouring.

‘Today was scary.’

Emily looks at me.

‘Yeah, but we made it, together.’

She smiles.

‘Thank you for protecting me.’

‘Don’t sweat it. We have to stick together. It’s what best friends do.’

I bump my fist against Emily’s.

‘No matter what.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for the family chapters, especially really cute interactions between Lisa and Emily, so look forward to that.  
> I’ll give you a sneak peek on what you can expect from the next few family related chapters:  
> • Lisa/Emily interactions  becoming friends/school/developing relationship (I wonder what this means? ;) )etc.  
> • Chloe/Victoria/Kate/Max  parenting skills  
> • Emily  getting bullied – Chloe - “Just punch them” Max – “oh yeah, that worked out so great for you last time”  Lisa standing up to bullies  similar to Chloe from Chapter 8 – What did you chose?  Max “oh you are too similar to your mum.”  
> • Getting a cat - Bongo II  find cat roaming streets so adopt  
> • Interaction with Pompidou (it was so cute in ep 5 when he put his head on Max's lap.)  
> • Lisa helping Emily recover from the Hunger  
> • Emily comes to Lisa’s rescue for once  
> So, this is what I start with when writing the chapters. More to be added soon. I think you guys deserve to know after the devastation of episode 5.  
> I hope that these writings are going to help alleviate the shock of episode 5 Polarised. I’m going to be doing lots of therapeutic writing over the next few days 9maybe weeks). Then we can go back to the heart-wrenching stuff I usually write MWA HA HA!!! I don’t think my heart can take it right now. Too many feels.  
> If you guys have any requests for this or any other stories, feel free to send them. They don’t have to necessarily be related to the Life is Warm Bodies story. Preferably stick to f/f pairings/polyamory. It doesn’t have to be romance, it can be a friendship thing.  
> I’ll see you next time. Take care.


	12. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh great.’  
> Of course. The one time I really don’t want to see anyone and just shower in peace, Victoria has to be here. Maybe she hasn’t seen me and I can just…  
> ‘Oh look what the cat dragged in.’
> 
> Rachel has had enough of Victoria's attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Just a quick note from me. All of the family chapters I write from now on will be put in a separate spin off story from the Untold Chapters. I have so many ideas and I’ve had a few sent to me as well. It will be easier for everyone to find them. So, keep an eye out for that.  
> I haven’t written anything with Rachel in a while. I am so annoyed we didn’t get to see her in Max’s dream sequence. That would have been so cool. Oh well.  
> This takes place at the Blackwell Dorms before the storm.  
> Amberprice.  
> Rachel’s POV  
> It’s not only Chloe who likes fucking around with Victoria.

Life is Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters

Chapter 12 – Past – Challenge Accepted

 

I flop onto my bed.

“What a day.”

I just need to relax now. I wish David, or as Chloe so fondly calls him, Step-Douche would get off my crack. I keep seeing him everywhere. It’s freaking me out. He’s really had it in for me ever since I tackled him. I was worth it. I won’t stand by and just watch him hit Chloe. At least that fucker knows it now. I am not going to let him hurt her, no matter what his intentions. Even if that means he’ll be following me, waiting for a chance to bring me down. I’ll have to be extra careful. I bet he’s going to try and get me kicked out of Blackwell.

I sigh.

Shower time.

I get off the bed, grab my supplies and head out of my dorm room. I reach the shower room door and open it.

‘Oh great.’

Of course. The one time I really don’t want to see anyone and just shower in peace, Victoria has to be here. Maybe she hasn’t seen me and I can just…

‘Oh look what the cat dragged in.’

Fuck. Today really is not my day. I continue walking towards the shower. I have my hand on the curtain but Victoria stops me.

‘Don’t fucking ignore me bitch. The Queen is talking to you.’

I try to push past but she doesn’t let me.

‘I said, don’t fucking ignore me.’

I turn to her.

‘What Icky Vicky?’

‘Don’t get fucking smart with me.’

I try yet again to push past her. She grabs my arm.

‘Look at me when I’m talking to you slut.’

Alright Victoria, you want to play? Challenge accepted

‘Oh Victoria, I didn’t know you were so bold. Come on then.’

I grab her hand and pull her towards the shower. I start taking my top off.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’

‘What does it look like I’m doing?’

Victoria turns to leave but I grab her arm and push her against the wall. I gather her wrists in one hand.

‘Oh, getting cold feet are we?’

Victoria looks at me in shock.

‘What the…?’

I place my finger on her lips.

‘Shh, you’ve come this far. I mean, that’s the only reason you wouldn’t let me in the shower right? You wanted to come in too.’

‘No fucking way.’

Victoria is squirming to get away. I tighten my hold on her wrists and push my body further into hers.

‘Tell me, what other reason could you possibly have to stop me from showering, huh? You’re not fooling anyone. All this mean behaviour towards me is just sexual tension, right?’

‘You are going to be fucking sorry.’

‘Am I now?’

‘Get the fuck away from me weirdo.’

‘Ouch, that hurts. But you’ve been a very bad girl recently Victoria. I think some punishment is in order. Don’t worry, I don’t bite…hard. I bet you like it rough anyway.’

I smile at her. She looks scared. Good.

‘Right now, let’s see. What shall we do with you first?’

I stroke her cheek with my spare hand.

‘Don’t touch me.’

‘Why ever not? I am disappointed Victoria. I thought you would have had a backbone. All this acting shy is a real turn off for me. I was expecting so much more.’

I lean in close to her face. I am inches from her lips.

Snap.

I stop, and start laughing. I release the pressure of my body from Victoria. She looks dumbfounded. There is laughter coming from outside the stall.

‘Oh you should have seen you’re face… oh wait you can.’

The curtain open fully and Chloe comes into view. She is holding her phone.

‘Let me look.’

I grab the phone from Chloe.

‘Oh man, this is priceless.’

Victoria is still stunned. She shakes her head.

‘I’m going to fucking kill you for this.’

‘Ah, ah. Now, now. I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you. I’m sure this picture could start some…interesting rumours about you Icky Vicky.’

She looks furious.

‘You are going to pay for what you’ve done. Your life is going to become a living nightmare.

I start absentmindedly picking my nails, looking disinterested.

‘Right, sure. Now run along, unless you really do care to join me.’

Victoria step in front of me.

‘Unlike Price, I have fucking standards.’

She storms out. Chloe high-fives me.

‘That was hella awesome.’

‘It was. I’m glad we thought of it.’

I grab Chloe’s hand.

‘Now, Ms Price, since Ms Chase has bailed on me, I find myself in need of a showering buddy. Care to fill that role?’

‘Hella yes. I thought you’d never ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel are a scary team if you fuck with them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.


	13. I'm Dyeing To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria throws something at Chloe. It hits her on the forehead.  
> ‘Ouch. You asked for it this time…’  
> Chloe bounds over to Victoria and starts trying to mess up her hair. Victoria tries to fend her off, with little success.  
> ‘Price, get the fuck off me.’  
> I grab the item that Victoria threw at Chloe.  
> …  
> ‘Chloe.’  
> …  
> ‘Well, I may have one suggestion and I think you’re going to love it.’
> 
> Victoria has a present for Chloe, but will she regret giving it to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone decides to be a smartass, no, I didn’t spell dying incorrectly in the title. I’m sure someone would say that. It’s supposed to be like that. I promise I can spell… usually.  
> This chapter is a multi-POV. More teasing Victoria. I feel so evil for picking on her, but it’s so fun.  
> Enjoy.

Life is Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters

Chapter 13 – I’m dyeing to see you

(Past - Rachel’s POV)

‘Price.’

‘Hmm.’

Victoria throws something at Chloe. It hits her on the forehead.

‘Ouch. You asked for it this time…’

Chloe bounds over to Victoria and starts trying to mess up her hair. Victoria tries to fend her off, with little success.

‘Price, get the fuck off me.’

I grab the item that Victoria threw at Chloe.

‘Oh, Victoria, you try so hard to be a bitch and then you do things like this. It ruins you’re image. People might mistake you for a kind-hearted person if you’re not careful.’

Victoria glares at me.

‘Chloe.’

Chloe looks at me. I hold the item out for her to inspect. She looks at Victoria.

‘Dude, where did you get this?’

Victoria fixes her hair.

‘I just found it.’

‘You just found it? Really?’

‘Yeah.’

Chloe looks sceptical.

‘If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.’

Victoria goes to snatch the item back. Chloe holds it out of her reach.

‘Too late Chase.’

Chloe looks at Victoria.

‘Thanks.’

‘Uh, I’m not doing this for your approval. Now if you’ll excuse me.’

Victoria exits. I laugh.

‘Can’t she turn off the bitch mode?’

‘I think that is the only mode she has.’

Chloe inspects the item.

‘This is so fucking cool. It’s been ages since I’ve seen this.’

What is it you ask? Well, it is a tube of blue hair dye.

‘We should go test it out.’

‘Hella yes. I miss my blue hair.’

‘I miss it too. Come on, let’s get going.’

…

‘Hmm, there’s not really a lot left is there.’

‘We might have to settle for a blue streak.’

‘I leave everything in your capable hands Rach.’

‘My hands are very…capable.’

‘Don’t I know it.’

This reminds me of the first time Chloe dyed her hair.

...

_‘You are going to look so cool with a blue streak.’_

_‘Of course I will.’_

_‘Especially if I do it for you.’_

_‘You are so modest Rach.’_

_‘Hold still, unless you want to end up looking like a Smurf.’_

...

David went ballistic. I think that was part of the reason why Chloe chose to do it in the first place. I don’t blame her.

‘What are you thinking about?’

‘The first time we dyed your hair.’

‘Oh I remember that fondly. Step-crack looked like he was going to explode.’

‘Didn’t he try to chase you round the house with some blonde hair dye?’

‘Yep, but he was no match for my mad skills.’

‘Then you spent a week living in my dorm room to avoid his wrath.’

‘Good times, until Victoria blabbed. I guess that was kind of our fault though.’

‘We’ll Priceless, if you weren’t so loud, we might have been fine.’

Chloe sticks out her tongue.

‘I can’t help it, and you love it really.’

‘Maybe I do, and I definitely loved pissing Victoria off.’

‘I wonder how David’s going to react this time. It had better be at least as good as last time.’

‘You have a weird concept of entertainment Priceless.’

‘Yeah…hey. I do not.’

‘Sure you don’t.’

…

‘And, we are done. Now we just have to wait for a bit.’

‘It’s a shame there wasn’t more.’

‘There is still a bit left. What to do with it? It’s not really enough to do another streak, but I don’t want to throw it away.’

An idea pops into my head. Oh, this is going to be good.

‘Well, I may have one suggestion and I think you’re going to love it.’

I whisper in Chloe’s ear. Her face lights up.

‘This is going to be hella fucking awesome.’

...

(Victoria’s POV)

_Backing slowly, at the edge. Rain mixed with tears. Oh god… she not going to…Fallen Angel. Reverse._

My eyes open. I must have fallen asleep.

This nightmare still plagues me. I can so clearly remember the destruction I caused, and for what? Will this guilt ever go away? Thank God Max was there, if she hadn’t been there… I don’t even want to think about it. I just wish I could have said sorry to Kate. I don’t even know where she is now, whether she is still here. Max has vanished too.

Maybe they are holed up together somewhere. I hope so.

I stretch and rub my eyes.

‘I wonder if Price and Amber have finished yet.’

I slowly get off the couch. I grab some water from the fridge and go to the bathroom for my daily morning ritual. I walk over to the mirror. I bet I look terri…

‘What the…?’

The reflection in the mirror shows Victoria Chase, with one slight alteration, her left eyebrow is now blue.

…

(Chloe’s POV)

‘NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRICE, AMBER YOU ARE FUCKING HISTORY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!’

‘Looks like it’s time to bail.’

 ‘I second that motion.’

Victoria bursts into my room. Too late.

‘Hey Icky Vicky. What’s up?’

If looks could kill.

‘What’s up? I’ll tell you shall I?’

‘If you have to.’

‘This is what’s up.’

She points at her eyebrow.

‘I still don’t get it. Do you Rach?’

‘Really Victoria, I don’t understand what you’re going on about.’

Rachel is holding back laughter. Victoria stares daggers at us.

‘Why the fuck is it blue?’

I shrug.

‘The world works in mysterious ways.’

SNAP.

‘That’s a keeper.’

Victoria turns to Rachel.

‘Oh, you did not just do that.’

Rachel smiles.

‘Do what? I think you’re eyes are playing tricks on you. Did you see anything Priceless?’

I shake my head.

‘Nope.’

Victoria looks about ready to murder us. Rachel grabs my hand.

‘Ready.’ She whispers.

‘RUN!’

‘Come back here, right now! Give me that picture!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Victoria. You would have thought she would have learnt by now that no-one can catch Chloe. There are definitely some interesting pictures of Victoria appearing.
> 
> Remember that the family chapters are now in a different story (Life is Warm Bodies – family!ArcadiaGays). 
> 
> I recently started a new story based on a post I saw on Tumblr from dannysgreenpants about a Maximum Victory Pizza Delivery AU which no-one had done, at least as far as I’m aware. Go check it out if you’re interested. 
> 
> So many stories. I'll try and balance them all out, so you guys can have chapters for all of them.
> 
> Also I think I'll continue my Down The Rabbit Hole story. It was going to be a one-shot but it has the potential to be a longer story.
> 
> I think the Untold Chapters now has more words and chapters than the original Life is Warm Bodies story. 
> 
> At first, this chapter showed up as 14, even thought its 13. Must be some crazy superstitious Halloween shit. Spooky.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, both from those who followed this since the beginning to those who have just started the journey. I can't express enough how much it means to me. 
> 
> See you next time.


	14. Streaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are going to look so cool with a blue streak.'  
> ...  
> ‘I had a feeling this was coming. It’s a good thing I came prepared.’  
> David smirks. He walks out of the room. Chloe looks over at me and shrugs. David re-enters the room.  
> ‘No way.’  
> ‘Yes.’
> 
> Rachel dyes Chloe's hair for the first time. David is less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out of a conversation I had with Lexi Anima Difensore about the last chapter.  
> • “I now have a mental image of David chasing Chloe with a bottle of hair dye around the house, only for her to slip out the window and into her truck then speeding down the road laughing like a mad woman while David shouts at her from the window, waving the bottle of dye still in his hands.” - Lexi Anima Difensore  
> I couldn’t help but write it. This chapter is slightly NSFW.

LIWB – The Untold Chapters  
Chapter 14 - Streaking  
(Chloe’s POV)  
'You are going to look so cool with a blue streak.'  
Rachel takes a strand of hair in her fingers.  
'Of course I will.'  
'Especially if I do it for you.'  
'You are so modest Rach.'  
I turn round to try and face her.  
'Hold still, unless you want to end up looking like a Smurf.'  
Rachel sticks her tongue out in concentration. I laugh.  
‘What?’  
‘You were doing the tongue thing again.’  
‘You don’t usually complain.’  
‘Only in certain circumstances.’  
Rachel sticks her middle finger up at me.  
‘Maybe you want to wait until you make fun of me Priceless, otherwise I might not do such a good job on your hair. My hand might slip.’  
I hold my hands up.  
‘Sorry. I’ll wait until you’ve finished to poke fun at you then.’  
‘Thanks a lot.’  
…  
I inspect my handiwork.   
‘There you go.’  
‘It looks so fucking cool.’  
Chloe pulls me into a kiss.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘I’m expecting more than that for my hard work.’  
Chloe grins.  
‘Later Rach.’  
I push Chloe up against the wall.  
‘Well… I say now.’  
‘I like it when you get bossy.’  
I kiss Chloe desperately, as if she will disappear if I stop. She pulls at my top.  
‘Aren’t we impatient?’  
‘Don’t tease Rach.’  
‘But that’s my favourite pastime, after messing with Victoria of course.’  
I lift my arms up so Chloe can lift my shirt off.  
‘Happy now?’  
‘Happier.’  
‘Now your turn Priceless.’  
I pull her top over her head. I see an opportunity. I pin her arms.  
‘Hey, no fair Rach.’  
I wink.  
‘You’ll thank me for it later.’  
I shift her arms so I am holding them with one hand. My fingers work their way down her abdomen and rest on the waist band of her jeans. They slither further into her underwear.  
CREAK.  
‘Chloe. Where are you?’  
Footsteps. Chloe looks worried.   
‘Shit. It’s step-douche. He wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.’  
Chloe throws on a top. I grab mine from the floor and do the same. The door burst open.  
‘Chloe…’  
He sees me.  
‘What’s she doing here?’  
‘That’s none of your business.’  
His mouth drops open.  
‘What?’  
‘What have you done to your hair?’  
‘What does it look like?’  
‘Don’t get smart with me.’  
‘I dyed it. So what?’  
‘I had a feeling this was coming. It’s a good thing I came prepared.’  
David smirks. He walks out of the room. Chloe looks over at me and shrugs. David re-enters the room.  
‘No way.’  
‘Yes.’  
David has in his hands a tube of blonde hair dye.  
‘Dude, I literally just did this.’  
‘I don’t care. No daughter of mine is going to look like that.’  
I look to Chloe and whisper.  
‘I’ll get your truck started. Keep him distracted for a bit.’  
I run out of the room. Chloe throws her keys at me.  
‘Where do you think you’re…?’  
I push past David. Chloe runs.

(Chloe’s POV)  
‘Get back here now Chloe.’  
‘Try and catch me fucker.’  
I run downstairs. Got to keep him distracted. I vault over the couch. David stands opposite me.  
‘Stop resisting Chloe. I’m doing this for your own good.’  
‘Fuck you.’  
David moves to the right. I take my chance and leg it. I turn the handle to the front door.   
‘Shit, he locked it.’  
I race upstairs.  
‘Chloe!’  
I wedge the chair under the door handle.  
‘Chloe! Open this door, right now!’  
Great, now I’m trapped. I feel a cool breeze, I look over to the window. Or am I? Hella yes. Way out.  
I run to the window just as David bashes the door open. I turn around and give him the finger. I jump out. I hear the sound of an engine.  
‘Come on Priceless. Move your boney white ass.’  
‘Chloe! Don’t you dare!’  
‘Ha, later fucker.’  
I jump in the car and Rachel hits the accelerator.  
‘Chloe!’  
I turn round to see David hanging out of the window, the dye still in his hands. I cackle manically.  
‘That was so fucking cool.’  
‘I guess you’ll be wanting to stay in my dorm room for a while.’  
‘Where else am I supposed to go?’  
‘Fine, how can I resist that face?’  
‘You can’t.’   
…

(Rachel’s POV)  
I’m sitting on my bed. Chloe is beside me.  
‘I think it’s time I cash in on my reward for doing your hair so awesomely, since we were interrupted last time.’  
I push her backwards and straddle her.   
‘I’m not going to complain.’  
‘Good.’  
I lean down and kiss her. Chloe runs her tongue along my lips. I allow it entrance, deepening the kiss. Chloe grabs at my top, pulling it upwards.   
‘Hopefully there won’t be any more distractions this time.’  
‘I am going to punch anyone who interrupts this time.’  
She unhooks my bra, it falls to the floor. She looks at me.   
‘God Rach. You are so fucking beautiful.’  
‘You’re not so bad yourself.’  
She laughs.   
‘Well, thank you so much for that.’  
‘No problem.’  
I return the favour to Chloe, undressing her. She gently caresses my breasts.  
‘Mmmm…’  
‘I’m obviously doing something right.’  
I gently tap her on the head.  
‘Don’t get too cocky Price.’  
‘Ouch. There was no need for…  
I lean down and kiss her neck. Chloe has a real sweet spot there. She stops mid-sentence and moves her neck so I can get more access.  
‘Just there. Yes.’  
I gently bite down. Chloe shudders. I stop and move further down. I leave a trail of kisses down her stomach.  
‘Now, let’s get down to the real business.’  
I raise my eyebrow at her, looking smug.  
‘Stop it you dork. That is such a turn off.’  
…  
(Victoria’s POV)  
‘Oh Rach!’  
What the fuck is going on? I look at my phone. It’s 2 fucking am. Who the fuck is making all that noise?  
‘Fuck!’  
I get up. Whoever it is, they are going to be sorry they ever woke me up. I follow the sounds.  
‘Of fucking course. It would have to be that whore Rachel.’  
I bash on the door.  
‘Keep it down in there.’  
‘Fuck you Victoria!’  
How fucking dare she?   
‘Hey, wait until you’ve finished with me Rach.’  
‘Right, get in line Icky Vicky.’  
She is such a slut. Obviously she’s run out of guys to fuck, so she’s moved on to the female population of Arcadia Bay. She had better not try to make a move on me. No-one fucks with Victoria Chase and comes out alive.  
I bash on the door again.  
‘Open this door, right now!’  
‘Oh, do you want to join us Icky Vicky? Did that shower session we had inspire you to accept your supressed feelings?’  
I hear laughter. This bitch is going down.  
‘Come in, if you dare. I have to warn you, Chloe is a bit of an animal, she bites.’  
‘Uh, too much information.’  
‘Come see for yourself. Hold up Priceless, I’ll go let her in.’  
‘Don’t you fucking dare.’  
I hear footsteps. Shit she really is coming. I run to my room and close the door, hard.   
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
‘Icky Vicky. Come out and play. We’re all ready for you.’  
‘We don’t want you to get lonely.’  
‘Go away you skanks.’  
‘Ouch, that’s not very nice, is it? And after we so nicely invited you to join us. Suit yourself. Come on Chloe, we have some… unfinished business to attend to.’  
She is going to wish that she had never picked a fight with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the double meaning of the title? (Blue streaks and streaking)   
> On another note, if you have read my story, I Ordered Pizza, But Was Delivered A Problem and enjoyed the concept, don’t forget to say a big thank you to dannysgreenpants on Tumblr, since they came up with the idea.  
> See you guys soon.


	15. A Million Times Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I open my door and walk down the corridor to where the noise is coming from.  
> ‘I’M WARNING YOU!’  
> ...  
> When she’s awake, she tries to keep me at arm’s length. She refuses to talk about where this is going, but when she is asleep, she can’t hide anything. 
> 
> Rachel is woken by Victoria shouting. What is up with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. We are back to the angsty stuff again. I feel like I can just about write it again. I’ll still be writing fluffy stuff of course.  
> Enjoy.

 

LIWB – TUC  
Chapter 15 – A Million Times Over

‘…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!’  
‘Mmmm…’  
What is that noise? What time even is it?  
I look at my phone. It’s 3am. What is going on? I guess I should go check it out before Victoria explodes. Why? I was just getting warm. I move the covers a bit, cold air comes rushing in. I try to curl up again but it’s too late.  
‘I’m cold now, so I may as well get up.’  
I stand up. I’m in my bra and underwear. I really can’t be bothered to change.  
‘Fuck it.’  
I open my door and walk down the corridor to where the noise is coming from.  
‘I’M WARNING YOU!’  
‘What the fuck is going on?’  
Victoria looks at me. Her eyes narrow.  
‘You. Get her off of me.’  
‘Who?’  
‘Hey Rach.’  
Chloe is passed out on top of Victoria. God she sounds so drunk.  
‘Priceless, what are you doing?’  
‘I could ask you the same thing. Why is Victoria in your room?’  
Chloe you never cease to amaze me.  
‘My room is all the way down there.’  
Chloe looks confused.  
‘Really. I could have sworn it was here.’  
‘It really fucking isn’t Price. Now get out.’  
Chloe turns to face Victoria.  
‘Shut up. I’ve got a fucking headache, and you’re making it worse.’  
‘Excuse me? You’re the one who broke into my bedroom and started groping me.’

(Victoria’s POV – 5 Minutes Ago)  
SLAM.  
‘What…?’  
I don’t care at this point. I rest my head back on my pillow. Someone is probably going to the bathroom.  
‘Keep it the fuck down out there. Some of us are trying to sleep.’  
I hear a door creak. Something flops onto me.  
‘What the f…?’  
‘Shh…’  
A finger is placed on my lips. What the hell? I feel someone grabbing my boob. I try to flip them off of me but fail.  
‘Come on Rach. I don’t have time for teasing.’  
Wait…is that…?  
‘Price?’  
She pauses.  
‘You’re not Rach. Victoria, what are you doing in Rachel’s room?’  
‘This is my fucking room.’  
‘No it isn’t.’  
Chloe looks at me and collapses. This cannot be happening.  
‘GET THE FUCK OFF ME PRICE!’  
She doesn’t move. I try to move her again.  
‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!’

(Chloe’s POV)  
My head hurts so much. I shouldn’t have drunk so much. Too late now.  
‘Victoria, seriously cut it out.’  
Rachel giggles.  
‘Aww, look at the cute bonding session. I definitely need a picture of this. Chloe don’t move.’  
‘No fucking way.’  
Victoria squirms underneath me. She tries pushing me.  
‘Not so fast Chase.’  
Rachel snaps a shot.  
‘There we go.’  
She looks proud. Victoria looks defeated.  
‘I don’t even have the energy to get angry right now. Just get her the fuck out of here.’  
‘Well, you do need your beauty sleep.’  
‘Definitely.’  
‘Fuck you.’  
Rachel walks over and grabs me.  
‘Come on Priceless.’  
She drags me down the hallway to her door.  
‘Little help?’  
I grab the handle and turn it. The door opens. I fall on top of Rachel.  
‘Ouch, nicely done Chloe.’  
‘Sorry.’  
I smile.  
‘How about we make the best of this position?’  
‘Can you even do anything in your state?’  
I shrug.  
‘I won’t know until I try.’  
Rachel shakes her head.  
‘I don’t think you’re up to it tonight Priceless. I don’t want you puking on me halfway through again. Not fun.’  
‘Are you ever going to let that go? It was one time and I’ve said I’m sorry like a billion times.’  
‘No way. That’s my guilt trip weapon.’  
She yawns.  
‘Besides, I’m really tired too.’  
‘Can we cuddle then?’  
‘Yes Chloe. If that will make you happy and I need to get warm again, thanks to you.’  
Rachel and I untangle and walk over to the bed. Rachel lays me down and then gets in herself.  
‘Comfy?’  
I squeeze her tight.  
‘Yep.’  
‘Good. Now go to sleep.’  
Rachel stirs a bit. Finally, she settles on a position and cuddles up closer to me. Its moments like these that I can’t get enough of. When she’s awake, she tries to keep me at arm’s length. She refuses to talk about where this is going, but when she is asleep, she can’t hide anything. She gets as close to me as humanly possible. Sometimes I hear her whisper about us. What is going through her head? Why does she keep being cryptic about our relationship? I just want to know if this, whatever it is we are doing, means anything to her.  
When I’m here, I don’t need to question. Actions speak louder than words ever could.  
‘Chloe.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘What for?’  
‘Everything.’  
What is she rambling on about? She is definitely half asleep.  
‘I fucked up.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
She pauses.  
‘I… I…’  
She swallows. I hold her closer and kiss the top of her head.  
‘The important thing is that you’re here, with me.’  
She will tell me when she is ready. I trust her.  
‘I don’t deserve your Chloe.’  
‘Sure you d…’  
‘No. I… I don’t.’  
With that, she falls back into her slumber. She probably won’t remember this in the morning. I guess I just have to wait.  
…  
‘Max…why the fuck are we here?’  
Max squeezes my hand. I don’t get it. Why are we here? I… I can’t be here right now. I…  
She leads me upstairs. She looks over at me. I feel the tears starting to form. I need to get out of here… I can’t deal with this right now…  
But my body doesn’t obey me. I just stand there helplessly. Max goes over to the draw and grabs a piece of paper, she passes it to me.  
My fingers tremble. Can I even do this? Do I want to know?  
I unfold the paper and begin. It’s Rachel’s handwriting. Is this…

  
_Chloe,_  
_If you have found this letter, it probably means I am gone. If not, put it back. You are so nosy. I’m serious._

  
Oh god.

  
_I know we have had it rough with everything that has happened, mostly due to my stupid mistakes…fine all to do with my stupid mistakes. I was an arsehole, no excuses. You didn’t deserve that at all. I kept pushing you away. You deserve someone who will hold you close and never let go. They will whisper in your ear that you are their world. That each time they see you, their world is illuminated. I would have been that person…but I was scared. I was scared about giving my heart to anyone, because I knew that if I did, when everything turned to shit, I wouldn’t be able to go on. So I lied to myself, lied to you, lied to the world. It was easier to lock everything away than having to face the cold harsh reality that I could…lose you one day. I realise now, all too late, that it was a stupid stupid thing to do._

  
‘Rachel. Oh, Rachel.’  
I feel the tears flowing down my check. Is this what she wanted to tell me before?

  
_There was also another reason. Deep down, I think you know why I never accepted your feelings. You are really slow in working out anything to do with love, but I could tell. Every time you mentioned a certain person, your eyes would light up, you would smile so beautifully. Don’t make me spell it out for you. You love Max, you always have and you always will. Don’t even try to deny it. I know when you’re lying. You may have loved me too, at least I hope you did, but your soulmate is Max. I know that and I haven’t even met her. I couldn’t let you lie to yourself._

‘I… Rach.’  
What did I do? How could I be so dense? I’m a fucking idiot. It’s all my fault.

_What we had was real, but I could tell that another had your heart. I’m not trying to guilt trip you. I entered this relationship knowing full well that you loved another. I didn’t mind. I got to spend some of the best times of my life with you. Every second with you was well spent, whether we were laughing, fighting, hurting. I would never take back that time, no matter what I was offered, even the bad times. If I could only live every rough patch we ever had, I would do it in a heartbeat, just to see you again._

 

So would I, a million times over.

_I got caught up in some serious shit. This isn’t an excuse, I just want you to know that it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I dealt with everything poorly. I lost the one person I truly loved, no prizes for guessing who. You have to move on with your life. If you have, then well done you levelled up and can move onto the next paragraph. If not, you can’t keep living in the past. I’m not say forget everything, I’m saying learn from it, make yourself a better person, be happy. Have someone in your life who can give you the things I never could, and never would be able to._   
_If Max is with you, please hand this over to her now._

 

I look over at Max. I hand her the paper and point. She reads the section meant for her, then passes it back to me.

_If she’s not, she will come back Chloe I know it. She would move heaven and hell for you. She will find a way to be by your side forever._   
_How could you know? You haven’t even met Max. How could you be so sure that she would be here, that she would do anything to find me?_   
_Just enjoy life, smile lots, you have the most beautiful smile, don’t deny the world of seeing it, and most importantly be you, because you are the most amazing person who ever lived, without a doubt. You are everything to me._   
_You always had my heart, I just never wanted to admit it. I love you, forever and always._   
_Rachel x_

 

‘Oh god.’

I place my head in my hands. Why now? Why did you wait so long? I thought you didn’t care. That couldn’t be further from the truth. If I would have known, I would have said how I felt every day. I would have said ‘I love you’ until you believed me, held you closer, kissed you softer, whispered your name, touched you more, treasured every fucking second I had with you more than I already did.  
I lift my head up. The letter is stained with tears. I can’t tell if they are mine or hers. Life just… it isn’t fair.

_P.S. if you are crying right now, I know I am, there are some tissues in the second shelf._

 

Of course she would think of something like that. I might have to take you up on that offer Rach.

_P.P.S. there are some pictures hidden in the drawer, there is a false bottom. These are my most treasured possessions, they are yours now if you want them._

 

Yes. I do. I’ll get them later. I don’t think I can handle that now.

_P.P.P.S. you might want to move your porn stash. I found it in like 3 minutes of meeting you. Kidding. :p_

 

She can’t help herself. Even in death she has to be a smartass.

  
_See you around._

I stand there, numbly. I touch the paper. This is all I have left of her now. I close my eyes. I place the letter back in the drawer. I’ll come and get Rachel’s things later. I just can’t right now. I look over to Max. She looks so worried. What does she think I’ll do to her? Does she think I hate her now? I could never do that. She saved me so many times and not just from physically dying. I… I love her. It’s that simple.

I think I have for a long time, I just didn’t realize or admit it. We were so young when she left. I didn’t really understand my feelings back then. All I knew is that I was angry and upset that my best friend was bailing on me. It was more than that. I didn’t realise until I met Rachel that… that it was different.  
Max was the person I loved. As soon as I realised this, I supressed it. I was scared of being rejected. Max hadn’t contacted me in years. It’s not like I could text her and be like “Max, I know we haven’t talked since my dad died, but I’m hella gay for you. Just thought you’d want to know.”

After Rachel disappear and Max came back, I was so confused. I loved Rachel, but Max was… different. I tried to ignore the old feelings, but soon they re-emerged. Being around Max made me so happy. When I dared her to kiss me, I didn’t think she would, but she did. I felt so happy, but also guilty. I was with Rachel, even if she had disappeared.  
Then the storm hit and everything turned to shit. I lost her again and Rachel came back. Max saved her. Then Max came back to me, but she was dead. I didn’t want to believe it. So many things have happened to us since then.

I dared her to kiss me again. Then we had our little shower date thing. I don’t even know what Max is really thinking. Is this something special? Does what we’ve done mean anything to her? After what happened with Rachel, I shouldn’t question. Max has proven so many times that she cares.  
I wipe away the tears and embrace Max. I fucking love her so much.

‘I’m sorry.’  
‘I forgive you.’  
Max wipes away a stray tear from my eyes.  
‘Thank you.’  
We don’t need to say anymore. We’ve lived through so much shit, said everything we needed to say for now. We walk out of the room, away from the house, all the time hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter is back.  
> Before you go, I’m curious, how many of you have read the Warm Bodies book by Isaac Marion? It would be interesting for me to see how many people have. It’s fine if you haven’t, I was just wondering.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.


	16. No Time To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe: Rach, are you up?  
> Rachel: I am now. You ok?  
> Chloe: I need you. Please can you come over?  
> What’s happened? She’s worrying me.  
> Rachel: Sure. Are you ok?  
> …  
> ‘You saved me, ok. You took me away from that fucking prison cell. I’m hella grateful. Don’t go worrying about what could have happened. You can’t change that. You’re here now and that’s the important thing.’  
> …  
> It’s not fair. What has she done to deserve this? 
> 
> Rachel gets a call at 3am. Why is Chloe calling at this hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is from LIWB Chapter 6 – I’m In Your Head. It’s all from Rachel’s point of view.  
> Enjoy.

LIWB – TUC

Chapter 16 – No Time To Play

 

BZZT. BZZT.

**Chloe: Rach, are you up?**

**Rachel: I am now. You ok?**

**Chloe: I need you. Please can you come over?**

What’s happened? She’s worrying me.

**Rachel: Sure. Are you ok?**

RING. RING.

I answer.

‘Hey Priceless.’

I hear sobbing coming from the other end of the line.

‘Chloe? Chloe talk to me.’

‘Please, just hurry.’

I grab my jacket.

‘What happened?’

‘Step-douche.’

She doesn’t expand. She doesn’t have to.

‘Did that fucker hit you again?’

No reply, just more sobbing. Fuck.

‘Hold on Chloe. I’m coming.’

I exit my dorm room and run. When I get my hands on that bastard he’ll wish he had never…

 ‘Ow, watch where you’re going… oh its you.’

I look up. Oh great. Victoria is the last person I want to see right now. I get up and go to run.

‘What the fuck? Get back here bitch.’

Sorry Victoria, I have no time to play with you today. Just keep running, don’t stop. Damn it. I wish the bus ran later. Never mind. Chloe needs someone, she needs me. That dickhead hit her again. I’m going to beat the living shit out of him.

My lungs burn, but I have to be strong. I race down the streets of Arcadia. No-one fucks with my…my…

What is Chloe to me?

I don’t even know. It doesn’t matter at the moment. The important thing is that I am there for her. Maybe that’s enough. Actions speak louder than words as they say. Focus on the task at hand.

…

I reach Chloe’s street. Nearly there Rachel. Don’t give up. Her door is within sight. I stop, out of breath. I take out my phone and call Chloe.

‘C…Chloe. I…I’m here.’

I really need to work on my fitness levels.

‘R…Rach?’

‘I’m here.’

‘I th…think Step-douche is st…still here.’

Unadulterated anger flows through me.

‘Good. I was h…hoping I could have a… a chat with him.’

I hear the quietened sobs. Let’s get Chloe sorted first, revenge later.

‘I’ll be right up. Just make sure your window is open.’

The window it is.

‘I’m just going to turn the phone off so I can climb up ok?’

‘Y…yeah.’

‘See you in a second.’

I shut the phone off. The window opens. I climb up and crawl through it. Chloe practically jumps on me.

‘You came.’

I smirk.

‘Always for you Priceless. It’s what you do to me.’

‘Ew.’

‘That doesn’t usually put you off.’

Her hand grip tightly on my top. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have left her alone. I stroke her hair.

‘Rach.’

‘Yeah?’

Chloe looks up at me. God she looks rough. Has she been sleeping at all?

‘Help me. I’m at the mercy of Sergeant Dickhead, please…’

Her eyes plead with me.

‘Let’s get you out of here. You can come live in dorm room with me, ok?’

She nods.

‘Th…thank you.’

‘No need to thank me. It’s the least I can do.’

I kiss her forehead. This poor broken girl. I’m going to do all I can to find and put the pieces back together.

…

The sunlight bursts through. I move my hand over my face in a vain attempt to block it. It’s too late, the damage is already done. I should have closed my blinds last night.

‘Uh…’

I hate mornings. I have to get up and face my problems again. I slowly open my eyes. A flash of blue. Chloe comes into focus. She is fast asleep. When was the last time she got a decent amount I wonder? I play with a strand of her hair. It breaks my heart to know how much shit she’s been through. You wouldn’t think she had if you saw her like this, peaceful and relaxed. I snuggle up closer to her.

How does she do it? After everything that has happened to her, how does she get up in the mornings and carry on? How does she continue?

I tighten my hold on her, as if she will disappear as soon as I let go. Chloe’s eyes open. She looks so groggy.

‘Hey, sleepy head.’

She yawns and rubs her eyes.

‘Were you staring at me while I slept?’

‘Of course not.’

‘You so were.’

‘Maybe I was… a bit.’

I kiss her.

‘Oh yeah and thanks for the morning grope.’

‘Anytime.’

Chloe goes to get up. I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her back down.

‘And where do you think you’re going Priceless?’

‘I need to pee, besides don’t you have classes and stuff?’

I shrug.

‘Well, don’t you have to get up and go then?’

I shake my head.

‘Not today. Today I am going to spend the whole day in bed with a certain blue haired punk watching movies and eating junk food.’

Chloe smiles. She settles back down.

‘That sound like a plan.’

In the morning light I can see the damage of yesterday. A huge bruise has formed on Chloe’s check. I lightly touch it. She flinches.

‘Sorry.’

She grabs the compact mirror on my bedside table and inspects her war wound.

‘He really got me this time. Bruises are nowhere near as cool as scars.’

Rachel, you really fucked up this time.

‘I’m sorry Chloe.’

She looks confused.

‘Why are you sorry?’

‘I could have stopped him if I was there. I should have been there, if I had…’

‘Stop.’

She looks at me intently.

‘You saved me, ok. You took me away from that fucking prison cell. I’m hella grateful. Don’t go worrying about what could have happened. You can’t change that. You’re here now and that’s the important thing.’

I grab Chloe’s hand and rest my forehead against hers.

‘You’re a real fighter Chloe.’

‘Damn straight.’

‘There isn’t anything straight about you Priceless.’

She smiles.

‘Seriously though, I really have to pee now.’

‘We wouldn’t want you wetting the bed now would we? I’ve just managed to house train you.’

Chloe sticks out her tongue.

‘I’ve got to mark my territory somehow.’

She exits.

It’s not fair. What has she done to deserve this?

I sigh.

I guess I just have to try and make up for all the happiness she has missed out on.

Chloe re-enters the room.

‘So, what are we watching?’

‘Your choice.’

She thinks for a minute.

‘I think I’m in a kind of mellow Blade Runner mood.’

‘You wish is my command.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angsty stuff, yay. I feel just about able to write this way again. I'll still do all the fluffy stuff as well.  
> Have an awesome day and see you in the next chapter.


	17. Bite The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does Chloe's necklace come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. I finally got round to updating this. Sorry it took so long. It’s just a short one this time.

**LIWB - The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 17 – Bite The Bullet.**

 

‘Hey, Chloe. I’ve always been meaning to ask you something.’

Max and I are laying on the beach. The sun beams down on us, the water laps at our feet. I turn to her.

‘Ask away.’

Max worries her lip. She looks conflicted. I reach over and grab Max’s hand.

‘Max, don’t be afraid to ask me stuff. I don’t want you to feel that way. Just bite the bullet and ask away.’

She sighs. She looks at me, uncertainty in her eyes.

‘Did…did Rachel give you that necklace?’

I look down at the three bullet necklace which hangs around my neck.

…

Something hits me in the face.

‘Ouch.’

I hear giggling.

‘What happened to your cat like reflexes, Priceless?’

I get up and stretch, my voice heavy with sleep. I yawn.

‘I was asleep.’

Rachel smirks at me, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

‘Priceless, I got you something awesome. You’re going to love it, I just know it. It’ll fit you’re punk persona well.’

I shake my head, suppressing a smile.

‘Oh, so you decided to chuck it at me.’

Rachel shrugs.

‘You could just say thank you. That’s what normal people would do. If you don’t want it…’

Rachel goes to swipe it back, but I pull it out of her reach and steal a kiss instead.

‘No fair, Priceless.’

She crosses her arms and pouts.

‘Don’t pout, Rach. You look like a fish.’

Rachel hits me playfully around the head. She sits down beside me, shifting closer. She looks at me excitedly.

‘Are you going to open it?’

I look at the small package in my hands. I rip the packaging open. I’ve never been one for patience at the best of times. Something falls onto my lap. It’s a necklace. I pick it up and inspect it. Three bullets hang from the cord. I can feel a smile tugging at my lips. I place it around my neck. I look up at Rachel and launch myself at her. She falls back onto the bed.

‘This is so fucking cool. Thanks babe.’

I lean down and give her a huge smooch. She pulls the collar of my jacket to bring me closer. She moves her lips passionately and fiercely against mine. I can feel her sigh into my mouth. I slide my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She runs her fingers through my hair. We break apart, gasping for air. Rachel grins up at me.

‘Someone’s frisky today.’

I smirk at her.

‘When aren’t I?’

I lean on my arms, looking down at the one person in this shit pit I can trust...well, the one person left anyway. She gently plays with the necklace, batting it back and forth. Her eyes follow the necklace diligently. She leans up slightly and attempts to bite one of the bullets. I wonder what goes through her head sometimes.

‘Are you just using this as a chance to stare at my boobs without me asking why?’

Rachel looks at me, amusement in her eyes, a huge grin on her face.

‘Would I do such a thing?’

…

I sigh and squeeze Max’s hand.

‘Yeah…yeah she did.’

Max turns to me and reaches out to touch my face. She gently strokes my cheek with her thumb. I lean into her touch. She gives me a quick kiss and we resume our cloud watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that guys. See you next time. Have a great Christmas.


End file.
